


Kidnapped:   Taken

by EnolaRaven



Series: Kidnapped - Original [1]
Category: Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-30
Updated: 2003-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnolaRaven/pseuds/EnolaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One: Peter Pan doesn't fear death, so Captain Hook decides on a revenge that for the boy will be worse than death. But magic must be used, and care must be taken to forge the trap and kidnap Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Children Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction to ever write, and as such I've never been really happy with it. I've since re-written this fic, but in order to avoide the issues I had with my first attempt to write this story, I'm holding off on posting it anywhere until I've finished all three parts. I'm currently in the middle of writing Part 2.

"I have you now, boy. Prepare to meet your maker!" James Hook cried out in triumph. _There's no escape for him now. I have him, his friends, and his fairy!_ He raised his hook to complete his revenge and kill his nemesis.

The boy tied to the mast glared defiantly at him. "Go ahead, Captain Codfish! I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid to die!" _Actually, _Peter thought, _I am. But I won't let HIM know that!_ He kept his face composed, fighting down the panic that had his stomach in knots.

"Really? And why not, boy?" Hook sneered as he stared into the boy's confident face. He didn't really care why, but he did want to strike fear into the boy's heart before he died, to wipe away the brat's cockiness once and for all. _It won't be as satisfying if he doesn't suffer first. It would be even better if he begged for his life._

"Because, Codfish, I am a child. All innocent children go to Heaven. Everyone knows that. Why should I fear Heaven? I imagine it's probably a lot like Neverland." Peter smiled sweetly.

Suddenly, Hook had doubts about his course. _Send my enemy to Heaven? What sort of revenge is that?_ He recalled a scene from _Hamlet_:

"And now I'll do't; - and so he goest to heaven;

And so am I reveng'd: - that would be scann'd:

A villain kills my father; and for that,

I, his sole son, do this same villain send

To heaven."

He felt unsure, but he kept himself composed. Aloud, he laughed, "Innocent? I think not, Master Pan. You're not a normal child, and hardly innocent. I don't think you qualify for that kind of amnesty."

"Who cares?" Peter shrugged. "Either way, I'd rather die in an adventure in Neverland than to grow old like you. I feel sorry for you. You're so old and tired. Soon your hair and teeth are going to fall out, you'll go deaf and blind, and you'll only be able to eat never-berry sauce and forget where you are. What's the use of living then?"

"You … feel sorry … for ME?" Hook sputtered. He was dumbfounded. Come to think of it, it really wasn't fair. This annoying little brat had lived God knows how long, enjoying eternal youth, health, and happiness, while he, the great Captain Hook, had had to endure growing up, with all of its hardships. And unless he died of an "accident", he had the feebleness of old age to look forward to. And to send his greatest enemy to eternal bliss while he himself was fated to eternal damnation… that was too much to bear.

Hook growled, and his sword flashed in a powerful cut. The other captured boys screamed and turned pale, and poor Tootles closed his eyes. Peter Pan however stood perfectly still, eyes still locked with Hook's. When he realized he could still draw breath and felt no pain, he looked down. He was uninjured, and the strong rope that had bound him and the Lost Boys to the mast were lying in pieces on the deck. They were free!

"Fly!" he shouted and the children launched into the air. He grabbed the bird-cage that held Tink on his way up and released her. "Thank you kindly, Codfish!" he shouted and crowed at the top of his lungs. He acted like it was his own cleverness that had saved them, but he knew better. Inside, he was shaking with relief, knowing that he and the others had nearly died. "C'mon boys, I don't think Captain Hook wants to play with us anymore!" With that, the children flew away, shouting insults at the pirates.

"What gives, Cap'n?" asked Mullens. "We could'a killed the brats and finally left this accursed place."

"You heard Pan: I don't want to play anymore," Hook snapped. He sheathed his sword and stared at the small figures receding into the distance. "I'm tired of his childish game, and I suddenly realized that to avenge myself with the boy's death would not be as satisfactory as I once believed. I have a much better idea, but it will require some thought and effort." Hook turned and strode into his quarters, slamming the door behind him.

_True revenge is best served cold… I don't have to kill him… I can do MUCH worse than that. I will make him everything he hates. And what does he hate? He hates me. I'll make him grow up, if I can. He'll go to school and learn. He'll become a pirate. I'll take him, and twist him, and make him the most evil pirate to sail the seas… well, the most evil after myself. My nemesis will become my prodigy!_ An evil smile twisted his face and he began to laugh. Anyone who had ever known him would remark that he had never looked crueler. Hook sat at his desk and began plotting in his journal.

He did not sleep that night. He planned, and thought of ways the boy could escape (it was easy to catch the brats, it was nearly impossible to hold onto them), scratched those plans and started again. In the wee hours of morning he dozed and dreamed. He dreamed he captured Pan, and hid him away. The fairies and Lost Boys couldn't find him and he was able to slip away with his prisoner. A voice whispered to him: "You want the boy? I will give him to you. Come and find me. If you pass the test, I'll fulfill your wish." He heard a woman laugh, an evil sound that brought with it images of every nightmare Hook had ever had. He was flying over Neverland, and he saw the Were-forest below him. In the heart of that wood, there was an impenetrable darkness. The laughter came from there. He awoke with a start, and knew there was a way to accomplish his plan. But…

"I can't do it alone. It will require magic," he muttered, "but I think I know now where to get it." Still chuckling, Hook threw himself onto his bed and slept as only the truly innocent or the truly without conscience could.

Late the next morning, Hook and Mr. Jukes went to small Monday Island Fair. Billy ran alongside his captain, keeping pace with the huge man's long strides. Many of the fey creatures became alarmed as they made their way among the stalls. However, when neither pirate began pillaging or causing trouble everyone eventually settled down.

After a half an hour of wandering among the vendors, Billy's curiosity overcame him. "Cap'n? If you don't mind me askin' sir, but what are we looking for?" He looked nervous. Captain Hook was in a good mood today, which had the young pirate on alert.

"I'm seeking information. Now be quiet and stay out of the way," Hook replied mildly.

He stopped by the stall of an elderly old gnome. "Excuse me, ummm, sir, " Hook began.

"Yes, young man? What can I do for you?" the old-timer replied.

"Could you help me. I'm looking for someone who knows much about the history of Neverland. I plan to write my memoirs and would like some background for this island to include in it. I need someone who could answer my questions."

"Hmmm. You want someone that knows a lot about Neverland and likes to talk about it. Well, no-one that still lives on the island knows more about Neverland than Tinker Bell," he cackled, "but I don't think she'll tell YOU what you want to know."

Hook smiled mildly, a sign that he was getting annoyed. "Yes, I'm sure she hates me well enough. No, I need someone a bit more sympathetic to me."

The gnome frowned and thought a while. "Someone sympathetic to a pirate. You want one of _those_ fey. They won't tell you for cheap for sure. It could be quite dear."

Hook waved his hand in dismissal. "Actually, I have learned there is someone in the Were-forest who might be able to help me. But before I go blundering around in that perilous place, I want to know who they are, and what I should beware of."

The gnome looked at Hook suspiciously. "You speak of the Hag. She lives in the Were-forest, and is the only creature that can pass among those trees in safety. No-one's seen her in centuries. She'll get a kick outta seeing you get through. If you do it without harming too many of her trees, she might let you leave again. 'Course, that might be a neat trick, too." The gnome burst into hysterical laughter.

"The Hag? Can you tell me more of her?"

"Not much. She's been here since the beginning. She betrayed King Oberon and the Lady by trying to kill Peter Pan, so they banished her to that wood. Pretty bitter bitch, fairly bloodthirsty. LOVES children though, which is why it was so unexpected she'd attack the boy. Never explained herself. She's twisted now, and no-one can stand being near her. She's shunned, and doesn't seem to want company anyway. You'll only make it to her if she wants to see you. And she likes to play games. My advice is to forget about her and go see someone else. Now, there's an elf, lives nearby. He …" the gnome stopped as the pirate cut him off.

"Thank you, sir, you've been helpful. I think you told me what I'd like to know. For your time," and Hook tossed a silver coin on the gnome's table.

"Hey! Thanks!" the old gnome beamed. "You need anything else, come see old Tavis again!" To the elf next to him, he said, "See? He ain't so bad. If that boy didn't drive him nuts, he'd probably be a right decent gentleman."

Hook smiled as he walked away. _No, I'd still be a bastard. I would just be somewhere else being a bastard._

"Why'd you pay him, Cap'n? You already knew where to go, so he didn't tell you nothing!" Billy asked, astounded.

"He told me plenty: the Hag once tried to kill Peter Pan, and she's bitter. She's the perfect accomplice, once I find out what the boy did to her to make her that way."

"Now what, Cap'n?" Billy ventured. He had a suspicion about what was next, but he hoped for a trip for the ship first, to get the other men to come along.

"We go to see the Hag."

Billy paled, but followed his captain. Now he just hoped Hook wasn't going to use him as bait to occupy the trees while he got through.

About an hour later, Captain Hook and young Billy Jukes stood on the outskirts of the Were-forest. The woods were dark, even though it was noon, and they saw shadows moving within the depths.

"We break for lunch first, Jukes. Then it's into the woods," Hook ordered and sat on a log. He waited as Billy unpacked their food and served him. He noticed the boy kept glancing towards the trees. "Do you have a problem, Mr. Jukes? Do you see something of interest?"

"N-No, Cap'n, sir. I just don't trust trees to begin with, and to have a whole forest of them that actually want us dead is bad enough. Now we're gonna be goin' in there, and darin' them to kill us! I don't wanna die, is all, Cap'n."

"I've little use for a coward in my crew, Mr. Jukes. Besides, I believe I have been invited to see the Lady of the Woods, so have no fear that I will not make it."

"It's not your skin I'm fearin' for," Billy muttered lowly.

"What was that, Mr. Jukes?" Hook asked sharply.

"Nothin', sir! Just tryin' to get the flask open, is all!" Billy replied, and said nothing else. They ate in silence. When they were finished, Hook stood and walked into the woods. Billy followed close on the heels of his captain. _If I have to go in here, I'm not going to get far from him. It's safer, I think._

Almost as soon as the shadows of the trees closed around them, the ordeal began. At first, it was easy to shrug off. Occasionally a vine would somehow get entangled around their feet, tripping them. Or a clear path would suddenly be gone, and they would have to backtrack to find another way around the wall of trees. Billy was having the worst time of it. He could swear that he felt the trees caressing him with their branches and vines…trying to get a feel (or taste) for him. He also thought he heard laughter on the wind whenever he tripped.

Hook himself didn't escape molestation, but he was strong and quick, and easily cut through any obstacles that interfered with him. He was only tripped twice, and it was probably because when it happened, he stopped long enough to hack out a large chuck of the nearest tree.

Things turned nasty after awhile. They had come to another dead end, and while Hook was looking for a way around, Billy was attacked. A vine dropped down on him suddenly, wrapped around his throat, and hauled him into the air. He gagged, strangling and kicking. He tried to cut at the vine, but couldn't get at it well enough. Everything began to go dark around him and he dropped his sword. Hook heard the commotion and turned as soon as Billy was lifted off. He snarled, and ran to the tree that had the boy.

"That's MY crewman! Let him go!" He yelled, and began hacking at the tree's limbs. He cut through one, and the tree made an inhuman roar. Suddenly, Jukes' body fell from above and hit the ground hard. Hook ran to him and scooped the boy up. A cackling laughter echoed through the trees, seemingly delighted with the show. He ignored it and carried Billy to a relatively clear area to inspect the damage.

He felt Billy's neck and sighed in relief when he found a pulse. _Still alive! _ Next he quickly probed the child, searching for further injuries. _There's nothing broken. _He lightly slapped the boy's face, and Billy came to with a gasp.

"Cap'n!" he coughed. "Are you dead, too?

"No, and neither are you, you dolt. Do be more careful." He pointed to Jukes' arm which was bleeding. "Wrap that in something, we'll get it stitched up when we get back to the ship."

"IF we get back to the ship. It's getting worse in here, Cap'n," Billy whispered. He reached into their rucksack and pulled out a napkin. When Billy had wrapped the wound as well as he could, Hook hauled him to his feet and they continued on.

Hours later, the giant man and the small pirate broke through the trees into a clearing. Both had rips in their clothing, scratches, and leaves and twigs sticking out all over. Billy also sported a few more cuts on his arms and legs. When he had gashed his arm, the blood from it had driven the trees into a frenzy. They completely ignored the captain and redoubled their efforts to snag the boy. This had slowed Hook's progress greatly, since he had had to spend far more time fending the vines off of Billy than actually walking. At times he had even had to carry the boy through the thickest parts. Throughout their ordeal, they had heard a woman's laughter. Hook had decided to follow a hunch and steered them towards that laugh. It had apparently paid off.

"Thanks for not leaving me, Cap'n," Billy whispered. He had honestly thought Hook would, but the Captain rarely did what anyone thought he would do.

"Don't be daft! You're too valuable to me to toss away, unless it is absolutely necessary. If I had wanted carrion to toss to these monsters, I'd have brought a Lost Boy. Besides, I still have to get OUT of the forest, Mr. Jukes." Hook looked across the clearing and saw a small cottage. "This looks cheerful enough," he said and walked up to the door.

_You've got to be kidding!_ thought Billy. There was such a feeling of malevolence and darkness here that he almost preferred the forest. He followed Hook to the door of the dilapidated cottage. There was smoke coming out of the chimney, but the windows were pitch-black.

Hook knocked on the door. He didn't knock hard, but the whole house seemed to shake.

"No-one's home! Too bad, let's just get back to the ship!" Jukes blurted out. He felt a rising panic begin to engulf him, and he fought for control.

The door opened a bit, and a woman's voice came from within. "What have we here? Ahh, a big, strong man, and –oooh - a sweet little boy!" The door opened wide, but there was only blackness beyond. "Come in, come in! Welcome to my home! I get so few visitors these days," the voice laughed. It was the same mocking laughter that had guided them to the clearing.

Hook walked through the doorway and disappeared instantly. Billy gasped and turned to run. Suddenly, the Captain's claw arm shot out of the darkness, hooked the boy by the vest and dragged him through.


	2. Tale of the NeverHag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jukes passed through the portal into a brightly lit room. When Hook dropped him, he scrambled back up, looking around the room in fear. It was a lot bigger inside than was possible from how the outside looked. There were books on shelves, comfortable sofas and chairs, and a roaring fireplace. Hook thought that it looked much like his mother's sitting room when he was a child.

Jukes passed through the portal into a brightly lit room. When Hook dropped him, he scrambled back up, looking around the room in fear. It was a lot bigger inside than was possible from how the outside looked. There were books on shelves, comfortable sofas and chairs, and a roaring fireplace. Hook thought that it looked much like his mother's sitting room when he was a child.

"Do sit down, I'll be right with you," came the voice from another room.

Hook removed his hat and took a seat on the couch, and Billy sat on the couch next to him. _If something happens, I'd rather be close to him, _Jukes thought. He felt the evil in the air, and somehow he knew that he was being watched. It put him on edge and he thought he might faint from fear.

A woman walked in, carrying a tray with a tea service on it. She smiled and set the tray on the coffee table. Billy stared at the lady. She was tall and clad in a simple brown dress. She was very old, but didn't move like an old lady. She wasn't ugly, either. Rather, she had the appearance of a very beautiful woman who had lived long past her prime. Her ears had a point to them and they stuck out from beneath her grey hair.

Hook rose to greet her, and smacked Billy on the back of the head when he didn't follow. Billy jumped to his feet, but instead of running away, he managed to force himself to remain standing by his captain.

"I'm glad to see you made it. It was very entertaining to watch. Here, child, put this on your arm." She reached into a pocket and handed Billy some cloth, which he looked at with suspicion before he began to wrap it around his wound. "I am Shimi."

Hook bowed gracefully, "I am Captain James Hook, of the _Jolly Roger_. This is my gunner, Billy Jukes."

"You don't look like a hag," Billy blurted. The lady laughed hysterically, and Hook smacked him on the head again.

"I apologize for his rudeness, madam," Hook said cordially.

"No need, no need. It was a compliment. I do love children. So innocent, so sweet," Shimi sighed. "Sit, sit. You want something from me, yes? I would have killed you for harming my trees, but you came at my invitation so I merely watched."

"I dreamed of you, and I believe you can help me with a problem I have. I need your knowledge. What do you know of Peter Pan?"

"Ah, yes. Been here since the beginning, I have. I know more than I care to about that child. You want to kill him, yes? I wanted to once, too, but I realize now that would have been a mistake. It could be bad business for us if you succeed. Or maybe it could be for the best if you do. What will you give me for my knowledge? The fee will be double if he hears it, too."

"What would you be interested in?" Hook replied.

Shimi smiled and gazed at Billy. "I do so love children, especially the little boys. I never had any of my own, though I've taken one in from time to time. Give me this child, and I will give you anything you want."

Billy blanched and hugged the captain's arm. It was the most childish thing he had done in years, but he didn't care. This woman – this thing – scared him more than anything else ever had. He'd rather be whipped every day for a year by his captain than spend another minute in her presence. _Please, no, please, no! I'll do anything Cap'n, but please tell her no and let's LEAVE!_

Hook frowned at Billy, but didn't remove him. He didn't have any intention of giving up the most competent crewman he had. _That's not saying much but this boy is too smart to throw away. _ "And what would you do with him?"

Shimi's face took on a hungry cast. "I'd teach him my wisdom and my arts. I'd grow him a bit more, but not much. He could be powerful. And when he was fully forged, I'd use him for my own ends, which are none of your concern. But if he disappointed me, I'd simply eat him." She grinned wolfishly, "I do so LOVE children." She laughed again.

Hook shivered at the hungry look on her face, hoping that she was merely trying to scare his gunner. He heard Billy whimper softly at his side, and felt his grip tighten. "I was merely curious, madam. He's my crewman, and a useful one. I won't give him up if I can help it. And I certainly won't give him up to have his true talents wasted by you. Name something else or I'll be leaving … with the boy."

The witch cackled, "Now, now. Don't be so hasty. Maybe there's something you can do for me instead. I'll tell you what you need, and we'll negotiate at the end. I've watched you since you came to this island, and I believewe both have common goals in mind. But what I have to say is for you only." She glanced at Billy and commanded, "Go to sleep, boy."

Billy went rigid, his eyes rolled back, and he fell forward, unconscious. Hook caught him as he teetered off the couch and laid him back on it. "What did you do to him?" he growled, concerned.

Shimi merely shrugged. "He sleeps. He'll have pleasant dreams and wake up feeling better than he did before. Now shall we get to business?" She looked at Hook and smiled.

Hook settled back down and looked at her. "What do you know of Peter Pan?"

"Cute boy, very annoying. Very dangerous. Too bad his mother didn't miscarry when we brought her over."

"What?" Hook asked, clearly confused.

"Ahhh, story time. I love telling stories. And I know so much, and I have no-one to talk to but my trees." She stood and beckoned for the captain to follow. She crossed the room to the fireplace, and motioned for him to sit in one of the two high-backed chairs that faced it. As he settled himself, she pulled a box down from the mantle and removed a thin root from it. "This is how I see things. What was, what is, and what might be. With this I have watched the happenings on this isle since I was banished here. With this I have speculated on the future." She threw the root into the fire and spat into the flames. "Look to the fire, and hearken to my words."

Hook did as she commanded, and listened as she began to speak. Then a truly amazing thing happened. As she spoke, he could see the story taking shape within the flames and embers. Soon he was so enmeshed that it was as if he were there – a silent, unseen observer.

She told him what little she knew of the mortal woman named Katherine Leigh Morgan. Hook saw the woman – a young widow, eighteen or so and pregnant, soon to deliver. _She looks so much like Pan!_

_Her husband had disappeared only weeks after their marriage, and she had no family to live with, neither of her blood, nor of his. She had friends, though, and they had taken her in now that her time was so close. They were traveling to her new home when they were set upon by highwaymen. The men she was with fought the bandits, and she defended herself as best as she could, but she was too unwieldy to fight well. She was badly injured, and she ran, fearing for her unborn child. She fled into the forest until, overcome by her wounds, she collapsed. Whether through luck or the guidance of some unseen power, she lay in a fairy ring under the new moon. _

_As she lay dying, the fey who had been using that fairy ring for their revels watched her and debated what to do. Some said to heal her and send her on her way. Some wished to take her child and let her die. A few would have liked to just ignore her and let things happen the way they were meant to. Since there was such a disagreement, one of the more powerful fey put Kaylee into a magical sleep, so deep it was like death. It was enough to preserve her life until the King could be summoned, and to let him decide her fate._

_Oberon, a few other fairies that Hook had never seen but now knew the names of – Tatiana, Matias, Lenathra – and Shimi came at the summons. These High Feyan considered the young mother-to-be. As she slept, she dreamed, and the fey marveled at the power of her dreams. They realized that within her they might find the salvation of their peoples. _

_Fey creatures – pixies, elves, ogres, mermaids, and the myriads of other fairies – were created when the dreams and imaginings interacted with the magic of the faerie mists. Before mortals, the mists were pure magic, formless and intangible. As humans dreamed and believed in their dreams, from the mists were born the fey, and their existence depended on humans continuing to believe in them. In recent times, men had begun to turn to science to explain their world, and more and more believed less and less in magic or magical creatures. The fey fled from mortals, and congregated in remote places where science did not prevail, and men lived by tradition and superstition. The fey feared that a day would come when no-one believed in them and they would return to the mists, alive but not real – formless and without true thought._

_The Feyan conferred, and decided upon a course of action. They could use her to create a land apart from the mortal world. She could dwell in this land, which also would be a haven for the fey. As long as even one mortal believed, they could continue to exist. And with this girl, imbued with the fey magics, dwelling among them, they could be assured of their own continued existence. They spoke to her within her dream, and made her an offer. "We will save you and your unborn son. We will give you a measure of our power, and you will live in health and eternal youth. In return, you must remain with us always. You will make a land for yourself with your power, and give it what creatures you wish. We shall inhabit it with you. It will be our haven from the mortal world, and you will rule it as the Lady." She agreed for the sake of her son, and the fey filled her with the power they promised so that she could heal herself and begin to create the new land._

_Fey magic is wild and unpredictable, even for the fey that use it. They have an innate understanding of how it works, but sometimes their magics intertwine in strange ways, and consequences are not always what are intended. It is rare, but it does happen. Not even the Feyan anticipated what impact Kaylee's empowerment would have on her unborn child. Kaylee went into labor immediately, and the child almost died. Shimi – then a youthful, beautiful elf – and Tatiana midwifed and saved him. Thus was Peter born, even as Neverland came into being. Created, and imperiled with the sounding of the boy's birth-cry. _

"Amazing," muttered Hook. He'd never really given a damn about where the brat came from, or how long he had been here. All he cared about was how to catch him and kill him. But he was intrigued now, and wanted to hear more about the boy who had consumed so much of his time and energy. _Maybe if I know more about who he really is and where he came from, I can find a weakness to exploit._ "So what is so important about the child that this place's existence hinges on his whim?"

"His mother was infused with the magic before he was born. It became an innate part of him, though he does not know how to use it. It binds him, body and soul, to the weave of magic that holds the mists together, and anchors them to Neverland. His soul is at the center of that weave, and if he were to be removed from it, the weave would come undone. Neverland ceases to exist, and the mists scatter once again around the world. Our existence would depend solely on those few mortal who still believe in us. Many if not most of us would go out, and return to the oblivion of the mists. There might not be enough of us left to recreate what would be lost. Once upon a time we could have, but not now. The other Feyan know this peril exists, but they accept it as a blessing. Peter will never leave this land, it's too much a part of him. So they didn't worry that so much depends on that willful boy.

"But I saw the danger as soon as I heard his birth-cry. I glimpsed futures where the boy, playing his damned games, loses finally and dies…taking all of us with him. I saw futures where he left unexpectedly one day, growing up and denying our existence, killing us with his betrayal. I became afraid and I vowed to destroy him before it was too late. Kaylee was the Lady, and as long as she was here, the Neverland looked to her for guidance. She was another pinnacle to the weave, and if Peter were removed, she could repair the damage. I tried many times, in secret, to work against the boy. Many times he almost died by the hand of one of my agents, but somehow someone always saved him. The last time, I tried with my own hand, and I was found out. As punishment, I was stripped of most of my powers and my beauty and banished to these woods. The were-trees are my pets and my jailors. I cannot leave them, they always stop me."

"I don't understand why it was acceptable for the girl to wield such power over Neverland, but not for Peter. Would not the same thing happen if she died?"

"Fey magic is complicated. We are the children of that magic, and not even the oldest and wisest of us can fully account for what it can do. We gave Kaylee the power to shape Neverland to her own mind. When she finished creating it, we locked it into place to keep it relatively stable. She became the Neverlady – as long as she lived her and believed, it would exist. Even if she died, her spirit would remain here, in sleep, until the end of time to keep Neverland alive. That was the agreement, those were the rules. Peter's birth rewrote the rules in ways we still don't fully understand. He's not fey, but he's not completely human either. But he is his mother's heir, and upon her murder Neverland's existence rested solely on that wild child. I could accept that, if he weren't so determined to get himself killed. He is willful, irresponsible, forgetful, arrogant, and –whether he realizes it or not – actually has a death-wish."

"He is most of those things, I agree. He certainly courts danger daily. But he's never indicated a desire to die," Hook's eyes flashed and he brandished his hook. "Else I'd have killed him long ago and been gone from this place."

"Oh, that boy has been hurt more times than he will ever remember. He certainly wanted to die once, and nearly succeeded, to the great terror of us all. Look at his wrists if you ever have the chance. Not many children of his age know how to kill, much less kill themselves, but he has learned many horrible things over the years. Look for the scars he gave himself when his mother died."

Hook frowned. He tried to picture a suicidal Peter Pan and failed utterly. He'd seen Peter happy, of course. He'd seen Peter angry on several occasions. He'd even seen Peter afraid, but rarely. But he'd never seen the boy sad or depressed.

Shimi tossed another root on the flames and explained.

_He saw a younger Peter than the one he knew, maybe aged six. He had grown a bit in the mortal realm, with a foster family Kaylee had left him with after she got tired of changing diapers and nursing for years. When she judged he was big enough to learn to survive without her constant vigilance, she brought him back. He lived with her again, with dozens of other children. But he was the only child to call her "mother". The smallest of these children were the first to call her Kaylee, since they had trouble saying "Katie Leigh". Kaylee went often to the mortal world and would bring back waifs or abused children that she found. Many fey resented this intrusion into their world, but they had given it to her to rule, so they had to accept it. _

_Most of the fey adored Peter, with Oberon and his wife becoming his Godparents. They had felt his birth, and felt more akin to him than any other mortal. When Peter first laughed, hundreds of fairies were born. First among these had been Tinker _   
_Bell_   
_, who ever after rarely left his side. But fey are even more diverse than men. Some are good and kind, most are nice enough. Almost all are wild – another kinship they shared with Peter. Some are mean and wicked. There are a few that are downright evil. _

_When there were many, many children in Neverland, their innocence and life attracted one of the evil ones that lived in the mists. It came to Neverland to feed on that life and become more powerful. One by one, the children disappeared, quietly at first. It would kill them, trapping their souls within itself, becoming more powerful after each victim. Eventually, it grew stronger and bolder, and stopped hiding when it hunted. No one knew how to stop it, it had become too strong. Kaylee and the bigger children fought it, but to no avail. Soon, all of her wards were gone – dead or fled back to the mortal realm. Most of Neverland was ravaged and destroyed. But the one the monster wanted the most was Peter, whose spirit shone bright with his innocence and magic. Mother and son fought desperately in a final battle with the beast, assisted by the fey who were strong enough to face the beast. Kaylee mortally wounded the monster and cut its heart out. She freed the souls trapped within it, and exiled the weakened beast with her powers. It was too much effort, though, and her body was suspended in a deathlike sleep. She and those murdered children sleep in a place set aside, resting from their ordeal. In her dreams she keeps watch for those wicked fey who would invade Neverland and prevents them from attacking it ever again. She will rise again when her children need her. _

_Peter lived, though hurt deeply in body and mind. His body aged a few years from the effort of recovering from it. He was changed, becoming sad, subdued and fearful. He blamed the fey, for after all wasn't it one of their own that had killed his mother and his friends? It was their fault he was alone. He couldn't heal Neverland…he couldn't even heal himself. He wouldn't play, and he couldn't laugh. Neverland suffered, and became a shadow of its former self. _

_Then he tried to kill himself. He couldn't stand the loneliness and pain. The memory of what was lost was too much to bear. He thought that if he died, he could be with his mother again. He didn't care that Neverland would disappear. Just in time, the fey found him with cut wrists, and stopped his bleeding. They put him in a deep sleep and cast a powerful spell on him. They wanted him to forget everything that had happened before. He wouldn't miss his mother if he never knew he had one. Forget everything, so he would question nothing. Make him as new as the day he was born. But his own power sought to protect him from the intrusion of the spell, and the magics warred within him. The fey won, and his memories were gone. But the spell was damaged and didn't work quite right. He forgot everything prior to the spell, but he often forgot other things as well. Sometimes he would forget things as soon as they happened. But the fey argued that this was a good thing, too. No matter what might happen to him, Peter would always remain innocent. He'd not remember things that would hurt him. They did fear that one day he would break the spell and remember, and revert to the way he was. Peter could go insane, or grow up. Either way, Neverland would most likely disappear forever. _

"They fey made him what he is now," Shimi said, her voice holding a measure of sadness. "He became what I foresaw because of them. Because he always forgot, he never learned. He became carefree because he never fully understood the consequences of his actions. He affects arrogance to compensate for the incompleteness and inability he senses within himself. He is willful because he has to account to no-one for what he does. He seeks out danger to give his life meaning. He loves to listen to stories about himself, because they substitute for memories he often loses. I wanted him dead once. I pity him now."

"If you seek to dissuade me from what I plan to do, you have failed," Hook growled. "Indeed, you have strengthened my resolve to see it through."

"I know your plan. I knew when you conceived of it and I've considered the possible outcomes from your actions. I sent you the dream to come find me. You plan to kidnap Peter Pan and make him into everything he hates and fears. You plan to remove him from Neverland, but first you must remove Neverland from him. To do that, you need my help. I want the boy gone. I don't hold what he is against him…it's not his fault. I seek to remove him, and set another child in his place."

Hook frowned. "Another child? I thought Pan was born with this responsibility. Who could take his place? And how?"

Shimi cackled and sat next to the pirate. She patted his arm and explained. "What you must do must be done carefully. Do not be afraid to invest a lot of time in this venture…you have as much time as you need. Peter is a part of Neverland, and the isle won't allow him to be taken against his will. Matter of fact, you yourself didn't arrive here by accident. Peter Pan was getting bored, so the magic of the isle brought you here. You can't leave unless it lets you - unless Peter lets you, or is prevented from stopping you. You have to sever his ties to the magic of Neverland, to sunder the magic in his blood from the magic of the isle. He must become as one dead to the fey who live here, and they must continue to believe in his death. Cut him off, fake his death, and spirit him away. When the fey believe he is gone, they will most likely let you go without a fight. They'll be too busy to worry about retribution.

But before you do this, you must make him designate an heir. I do wish to continue my existence, so I want Neverland to remain once he is gone. His second, Nibs, is the best choice. He's not as strong or fast as Peter is now, but once the isle's magic is within him he will be. He is, however, more level-headed and responsible, playful and adventurous, but cautious. He is a trustworthy child to keep Neverland safe and whole. You must force Peter to name him heir. You also cannot take or harm any of the other children. Most fey do not like them living here, but I myself am fond of them. And, if Nibs turns out to not be the best choice, I can see about passing the trust on to one of the remaining lads. You also must not harm Tinker Bell. She is a fey and kindred to me. Though I resent what they have done to me, there are too few of us being born to begin killing any of them."

Hook stared into the fire and thought about what the hag had told him. _I never thought there could be ties that keep me from removing the boy. If he IS a part of Neverland, then it stands to reason the fairies will come looking for him if I try to take him. But if I can make them think he is dead…_ Hook looked at the hag and smiled sweetly. "Dear Lady, you have thought this through, and you most certainly know more about the subtleties of Peter Pan's situation than I. Instruct me: how do I sever his connection to Neverland and its inhabitants?"

"You must make a charm to hold a spell. He must wear this charm and never remove it, else the spell will be lifted. When he wears the charm and it is empowered, the spell will cut the ties between his magic and the fey magic. To every fey in existence it will be as if he died. Remove him from sight and sound, perpetuate the myth, and they will have no choice but to believe that he is gone forever. But…if he ever removes the charm, the connection will be restored and they will know the lie for what it was. Fey magic is forever in his blood, and his progeny will carry it through the generations without fail. If you succeed and one day he is a man with children of his own, perhaps one of them will be a more suitable successor than Nibs."

"I must make this charm? How? Why can you not do it? You are the one that knows magic. I'm a pirate, not a witch!"

"When the connection is severed, there must be something to take the place of what was lost. In this way, you will bond with the boy. Whoever makes the charm fills the hole that will be left when Neverland is cut out of him. As to the how, I will guide you through the making of it. Take this." She removed a ring from her finger and handed it to Hook. It was silver with an opal stone. "When you need to know something, think of the question. I can answer you through the ring, but only if you initiate the contact. My powers outside this wood are passive and limited to suggestion. Once you are beyond the mists, it will lose its power completely. Through this link, I can tell you the components you need and how to use them. I can give you the words to say and the actions to take. Wear it, and you will hear my answer."

Hook gazed at the ring, watching the fires within sparkle. "You were extremely prepared. And you knew for certain that I was coming. Do you also know how this plot will play out?"

"I see possibilities. Some are strong, some weak. And the strong ones do not always come true. There are other outcomes, if you do not follow this path."

"Like?" Hook prompted.

Shimi cackled and smiled evilly, "Like one day you will push Peter Pan too far. He will kill your crew, and feed you to the crocodile. Then when you are gone and the game is done, he will forget you ever existed, as he forgets everything. You will live on only in children's fairy tales."

Hook growled and squeezed the ring in his fist. "No, I will never let that come to pass. No cocky child with the mind of a sieve will get the best of James Hook! I will put the boy in his place, do not doubt!"

"Good, good," Shimi smiled and stood. "Now for my payment."

"What do you wish, Lady?"

"Two payments you owe me: one for the generous help I am giving you, another for your safe passage through my woods. For my help, I demand nothing. By assisting you in your vengeance, I obtain vengeance of my own."

"Against Peter Pan?"

"No, against his mother," She replied in a voice as cold as steel.

"Why would you seek vengeance upon the dead?" Hook asked in surprise.

"I never had children of my own. But once, Kaylee brought a group of children here, a _special _group of boys and girls. They had been very badly used by those who should have loved them. In pity, she thought to bring them to Neverland and give them the childhood that had been taken from them. But they were damaged, and their innocence was gone forever. A few were quite unbalanced in their minds. They did not fit in, and kept to themselves. They wandered into my forest, drawn by the darkness here. I took them in and taught them my crafts, for they had much potential. They had hate and anger enough to become powerful, and did not shirk from killing. They were my children, and I loved them in my way. But Kaylee accused me of corrupting them, even though they were that way when they came here and she had refused to see it. She sought to take them away from me. We fought a terrible war, and she defeated my wards and me. They were removed from Neverland, and taken I know not where. She took my children from me! Now, I will help you take Peter from her. She will know when he is gone, through her dream-watch she is aware things that happen in Neverland. It will pain her greatly to believe he is dead and I will be satisfied.

"But… I have no malice against the boy now. I care for children, and I miss the ones I loved. Kaylee did not harm mine beyond taking them from me so I will not see hers harmed unnecessarily. You will raise him to be the man you wish, but you will not torture him, and you will not destroy him."

"If your knowledge gives me the power I need, then Pan will never see this place again," Hook said sincerely. "I will make him a member of my crew, and he will be treated accordingly. Your vengeance and mine own shall be satisfied at once."

Shimi gazed at him for a long time. Finally she spoke, "There is much anger and hate within you. Are you man enough to look beyond that and allow Peter to live? You will not leave the mists until I am satisfied that he is safe with you. I suddenly feel that I am endangering his life more that I am willing."

"He shall not die, especially not by my own hand. I may have to punish him, to make him behave and accept his new life, but it shall not be beyond anything I would not give young Billy here. I am committed to my new course of action. I shall not fail."

Shimi nodded and smiled, "Well said, Captain. I trust you to do as you promise."

Hook bowed, "Now, Lady, what do you demand for safe passage?"

Shimi took Hook's hand in her own and gently pulled him to his feet. Hook gasped as suddenly the room wavered around him and an odd sensation ran through his body. He blinked, and the hag was gone. In her place was a young, beautiful woman. He recognized the elfin woman from the visions – this was Shimi as she had been at the creation of Neverland. She smiled and pressed his hand to her cheek.

"No, James, this isn't fairy glamour. This is real, but it will not last for more than the night." She took his other hand. Hook gasped – she was holding his _right_ hand. The hook was gone, and it was as if he had always been whole. She kissed it, and he could feel her warm, soft lips against his skin.

"How?" he gasped.

"I am diminished, but not powerless. I have been conserving my powers for a long while, waiting for you to come find me. I made a wish, but it will not last. I have been very lonely. No one comes to see me, and most of the time I prefer it that way. You and I are alike in many ways – we both suffer, waiting for our vengeance. I want you, James," she smiled and stepped closer to him. "And I think you want me. Let us enjoy our wholeness while we can. We both have been lonely. In the morning, you will leave. If our plan succeeds, we shall never again meet. This is my payment for your safe passage out."

Hook looked into her dark eyes, and he felt an overpowering need to be with her growing within him. _How long has it been? I don't remember. How long have we been here?_ he wondered. He glanced at the unconscious Jukes lying on the couch.

Shimi saw his eyes stray and reassured him, "He will not awaken until morning, no matter what." She reached up, ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed him. Hook's mind reeled and he abandoned all other thoughts as he pulled the woman to him and held her close. Together they sank to the floor.


	3. Forging of the Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hook awoke slowly. He felt as if he were swimming upwards from some impossibly deep pool, but he struggled against his lethargy until finally he was fully awake. He looked at his right arm, and was mildly surprised to see his hook there again.

Hook awoke slowly. He felt as if he were swimming upwards from some impossibly deep pool, but he struggled against his lethargy until finally he was fully awake. He looked at his right arm, and was mildly surprised to see his hook there again.

_A dream?_ He wondered. He looked around at the empty, rundown room he was in. No reassurances there. He felt a chill and realized he was naked. He sat up, found his clothes and got dressed. Across the room, Billy Jukes lay on an old wooden bench. Hook frowned as he approached the boy. Resting atop the boy's chest was the opal ring.

"Not a dream," he muttered. He reached down and picked up the ring. With a bit of difficulty, he placed it on his ring-finger. He waited for a moment for something to happen – a sudden rush of insight, a newfound knowledge – but there was nothing.

"Wake up, boy," he ordered, but Billy didn't move. He prodded the gunner, but still there was nothing. _She put a spell on him to make him sleep. How do I wake him up?_ Like a flower blooming in his mind, he suddenly knew the word to say.

"Dessirin," he repeated. Billy's eyes snapped open and he gasped. He fell off the bench and hit the floor with a thud. Shakily he got to his feet and looked around. There was a wildness in his eyes, and he looked as if he would bolt at any moment.

"What's the matter, Jukes?" Hook demanded, but Billy didn't reply. He just stared at the Captain as if he didn't know him. _What the blazes is wrong with him?_ In his mind, he heard the hag laugh _* I do so love children.* Billy_ screamed and was out the door like a shot.

Hook followed him outside. He caught up to the boy in the middle of the clearing. Billy was crying and trying to throw up. He looked at his Captain, "I'm sorry, sir. She showed me such horrible things. I knew I was asleep, but I couldn't wake up. She laughed at me. They were horrible things." Hook stared at Billy, who looked so awfully small and lost. "Please, sir, can we go home?"

Hook nodded, "We're done here. We won't be coming back." He handed Billy a handkerchief and waited for him to calm down. "Better?" he asked when Jukes' sobs subsided.

Billy wasn't better, but he was getting control of himself. He nodded, though, "I'll be even better when we quit this accursed place."

Together, they walked to the edge of the clearing. Ahead, they saw the were-forest and the things within that moved but shouldn't. Billy moaned softly, but didn't back away. Hook questioned his ring and determined that only the one that wore it would pass through unmolested. He also discovered that the hag still wanted Jukes, and suspected she would take him if she could. He looked at his young gunner. This boy was too damn smart to lose. He was not pleased at what she had done to him. _*The memory will fade when he leaves my realm*_

Hook kneeled down beside Billy. "Climb on my back, son. They won't bother you if I'm carrying you. But not a word to anyone that I let you do this or you will have a chat with the point of my hook."

Billy hesitated for a second, but obeyed his captain. He held on tightly as they made their way through the perilous wood. Getting out didn't take nearly as long as getting in, and the trees did not hinder them at all. Within an hour, they were safely out of the shadow of the were-forest. They stopped for a few minutes for food and drink. Hook had to serve lunch, since the boy was still shaking so badly that he couldn't untie the food-sack or pour anything from the flask. When they were done, they made their way back to the safety of their ship.

By time they got there, Billy was doing better. He was still haunted by the things he had seen, but the memory was fading fast. He was still too shaky and quiet, though. Hook excused him from duty for the rest of the day, and ordered the other crewmen to not bother him.

"What happened to 'im, Cap'n?" Mullins demanded, quaking in anger and fear for the boy. He felt a certain affection for Billy, and was not happy that the captain had apparently ill used the boy while they were gone.

"He had bad dreams in the were-forest. If he thinks it will help, give him some grog or even some whiskey. He needs rest," Hook answered, uncharacteristically tolerant of Mullins' questions. He then proceeded to lock himself inside his cabin.

"I don't like this," Mullins announced to the other men milling about on deck. "I smell black magic here. I'm gonna tend to Jukes. God help the Cap'n if he did somethin' to 'im." When he went below, Billy was sitting in the kitchen. He had already gotten into the whiskey and was helping himself to a few swigs.

"You don't drink, lad. Yer too young. What happened? What's wrong?"

Billy sighed and looked at his friend. He didn't want to remember, but maybe talking would help. "We saw some kind'a witch. I fell asleep." He took another swig. "God this stuff tastes horrible. I had nightmares, worst things I ever imagined. I think the witch sent 'em to me. I don't remember what I saw anymore, but when the Cap'n woke me this mornin', it was bad. I feel like I got slime in my head, and it's foulin' up my thoughts. I'm goin' to go to sleep, and I don't want any dreams. I hope when I wake up, this feelin' I have will be gone." He took another gulp of the stuff and coughed.

"Slow down, son, or ye'll wake with another bad feelin'. C'mon, let's lay you down." He helped Billy to his hammock. After Billy was settled in, Mullins turned to go.

"Robert?" Billy hesitated. Mullins turned and waited. "Could you… would you… stay with me, just until I fall asleep?" Billy flushed, embarrassed to ask, but he was ill at ease and didn't want to be alone.

"Ay, boy," Mullins replied. "They won't miss me fer a bit, and I don't mind the break." _He's really shook up. I swear I'll kill Hook if he did anythin' to Billy._ He settled into one of the other hammocks.

"Thanks," Billy murmured. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep. Mullins got up and draped a blanket over him, smoothed the hair out of the boy's face, and went back to work.

Alone in his cabin, Hook pondered on how to go about making the charm. _First things first, what do I make it from? Something he will wear and never remove. Clothing is out. A tattoo, perhaps…_

_*No … not for the purposes of this particular spell.*_

_Jewelry then.__ What kind of jewelry? _Hook dug around in his footlocker and brought out a small jewel-chest. This was his personal stash. As captain, he got first pick of the treasures they took, and he always took the best of the lot. This chest housed the finest of his plunder. He opened it and considered the contents: rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings of all kinds, and many loose stones of all shapes and types. Rings, necklaces and bracelets he considered at first, but discarded after some thought. Those were too easy to remove, and a child almost certainly would lose them. Besides, he planned for Pan to grow up, and one of these that fit well on a small boy would not fit a teen or a grown man. An earring though… many pirates wore earrings, so it would not seem strange, and he would not out-grow it. If made properly, it would never have to be removed and would be difficult to lose.

_*Yes, that would be best. The lovely child that visited me could make it so it will never be unfastened. *_

Hook removed a few of the earrings he had in his chest. He had many types, hoops, studs, and dangling ones. He quickly ruled out the hoops and danglers… they would be too easy to catch on something and rip out.

_*Perfect. You need a stone for the charm, a gem of the highest quality.*_

Hook spent several hours examining and considering his gems. He learned that a diamond was his best choice, the durability of the stone would make the spell stronger. He needed one as flawless as possible, since impurities would cause weakness in the spell. He finally settled on one. It wasn't terribly large, a bit more than a carat at a guess. It was of a beautiful cut, and almost perfect.

_Shall the setting be of silver or gold?_

_*Gold is too soft. Silver is best, more durable and pure.*_

When he had the basics for the charm decided, he retired for the night. He made sure to remove the ring when he wasn't working on the charm. He didn't like the hag's invasion into his thoughts. When he awoke the next day, he gave his men their instructions. Mr. Smee was to be the only one to come knocking on his door, and then only if called or if there was a serious problem. Mason was given a special carpentry project, which none of the other men were to know about. Mason spent several days laboring in the bowels of the ship, hammering and sawing and none of the other men were allowed down there where he worked. Jukes was told of the special earring he was to design and make.

"But, Cap'n!," the boy protested, "I don't know nothin' about making jewelry. I've never done delicate work like that." The traumatic dreams the hag sent him were a faded memory, and he was back to his old self today. And thanks to Cookson's cure his hangover hadn't lasted very long either.

"The most important thing is to make the backing lock," Hook continued, ignoring the boy's outburst. He was more than willing to let Jukes get away with small infractions until the charm was finished. "Once the boy wears it, I don't want him to ever take it off short of ripping it out of his flesh. As long as it locks permanently and holds the gem so that it never falls out, I don't care how it looks. Just remember, I plan for him to wear it to his dying day, so it will be a testament to your ability and ingenuity."

"I - It'll take me awhile Cap'n," Billy stuttered nervously. "I have to design it, and make some tests to see if the design works. I have a lot to practice before I can make the final product."

Hook smiled and nodded. "I am going to invest a lot of time and effort in this endeavor. I want no mistakes, and there will be no second chances. Take your time, and do it right. We've been here a long time, a bit longer will do no harm. Failure, however, will be fatal for us all."

"Cap'n? Why are we making jewelry for Peter Pan?"

"It's going to be his birthday present," Hook said with an evil grin.

"Pan has a birthday? When?"

"It's when I decide it's going to be his last day in Neverland. I'll tell you no more, and you know more than most of the men. I want none of you to know my plan entire plan, lest you spill the beans to some eavesdropping Lost Boy or pixie."

"Aye, sir. I'll start on this right away."

"See that you do. Besides eating and sleeping, this is the only thing you are to do. You are excused from all other duties till it's done."

The rest of the men were told to keep the ship ready to sail at any time. So they spent time making repairs and gathering supplies. Hook himself spent most of his time in his cabin. The hag told him all of the ingredients he needed to make the spell. He needed things like pixie dust, various plants and roots, and a few insects… all of which were easily purchased at Small Monday Island Fair. They had to be mixed and cooked in a specific order, in precise amounts, over a long period of time. The diamond had to be simmered in the concoction for another length of time. It had to be watched at all times, and occasionally there were incantations and rituals to perform. Hook followed Shimi's instructions faithfully and carefully, especially after a careless mistake early on cost him three days of work and nearly blew up the ship. So he closeted himself away in his cabin to see it done. Smee brought him his food and drink faithfully, but wasn't allowed inside. The other men griped a lot, but the captain had warned them and promised that if his plan worked (whatever it was) they would be leaving Neverland soon. In the meantime, they were not to harm any of the Lost Boys.

"I'm slightly bored," complained Slightly.

"Let's go fight the pirates!" Curly replied excitedly.

"Bah!" Peter replied disgustedly. "That's no fun anymore. They don't fight back. Hook doesn't even show up and try to fight me! I don't remember when was the last time he tried to kill me." He was extremely annoyed with the pirates lately. They had obviously forgotten the rules of the game: when Lost Boy and Pirate met, there was to be a fight. They had raided the ship a few times, trying to goad the pirates by stealing something or playing pranks. But the pirates only growled and went about cleaning up the mess. Peter was also more than a little insulted and hurt that Hook apparently didn't want to fight him anymore. They only had the Indians to fight with now, and that was getting boring.

"Maybe Captain Hook is sick," ventured Tootles.

"That could explain…why he never comes out," added the Twins.

"Well, why don't we go find out?" Nibs declared.

"That's a GREAT idea! We'll go see if Hook is okay, and if he's sick, we'll do something to make him feel better! Then he'll come out and fight us again!" Peter danced with excitement.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard! Who cares if he's sick?" Tinkerbell yelled. "He's a PIRATE and he wants to KILL you!"

"Oh Tink, don't be so mean. It would be rude not to check in on him. What kind of friend would I be if I weren't concerned about Codfish's health?" Peter teased. "Come on!" he ordered and leaped into the air. With the Lost Boys following, he flew straight for the Jolly Roger.

"Oh, fiddlesticks! I don't believe that boy!" Tink sighed, but followed along.

"You know, it really isn't hard to get them to go where you want them to go," Peter laughed as he latched the hatch. He and his boys had come aboard and caused their usual havoc. They had finally goaded the pirates into giving chase and led them below deck. Once below, they had sped out of the hatch and locked it, trapping the crew below. All except Hook, who had once again not shown up.

"All right, men! Up in the rigging! I'm going to prod the lion from his den!" Peter ordered with a stern look upon his face. He walked up to Hook's door with drawn dagger and rapped on the wood with the hilt. He waited a minute, but there was no response.

"Captain Codfish!" he shouted as he knocked again, "Come out and play!"

"Go away, Pan," came Hook's voice from within. "I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Codfish! I'm hurt! What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?" Peter called back. He did indeed look hurt, and he was doing his best to hide the concern he felt.

But the boys in the rigging burst out laughing, thinking their leader was making a good joke. After all, Hook was an evil man and hated children, especially Peter. "Captain?" Peter called again, "I'm not leaving until I see you!"

"Damn it, child!" the door swung open and Hook stepped out. The lost boys gasped and fell silent.

Peter gaped at the man in front of him. Hook looked terrible. He had circles under his eyes, and he blinked and squinted in the sunlight. His hair was dirty and unkempt. He wore only his pants and shirt, which were stained and sweaty.

"Happy now? Go away," Hook growled.

Peter floated close to Hook, heedless of how dangerously close he was. He peered into the captain's eyes. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked softly.

Hook was taken aback by the concern he heard in his enemy's voice. _Does he actually care? No, he's just upset because he thinks I'm ignoring him._ "I feel fine, boy. I'm busy completing a project. Now go away!"

"Are you sure? You look like a corpse. Whatcha working on? You need some help?"

"Yes, I'm sure. What I am doing is none of your business. Now leave, I have more important things to do than play with children." With that Hook re-entered his cabin and slammed the door. Peter stood there for a moment, shocked and confused, until he heard the door lock.

"But….but what could be more important than me?" But no answer came from within. Peter quickly grew angry, "Fine! See if I care! Keep your secrets!" He turned away and leaped into the air. "Come on, men! We're leaving! Let's go kidnap Tiger Lily and make the Indians fight us for her." Peter flew away quickly and the boys trailed after.

Tinker Bell hesitated for a moment longer, staring at the closed door. _What are you up to, Hook?_ She wondered before flying to catch up with her boy.

Within his cabin, Hook looked around. He took in the acrid smell that permeated the air, so unpleasant now that he had gotten some fresh air outside. The room was filthy. He had not allowed Mr. Smee inside since his project had begun, receiving his meals at the door instead. Occasionally he remembered to set the dirty dishes outside, but not recently. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, and he almost didn't recognize himself. _Yes, I do look terrible._ He hadn't slept much lately, taking only naps when it was absolutely necessary. _I usually take better care of myself and my quarters. But it's almost done. I can't stop now, or I'll have to start all over. I will rest and clean up when it's done. Everything has to be perfect. If I fail, I will lose my vengeance and my life. I have to succeed._ Hook smiled hideously as he put Peter out of his mind. _Don't worry, Peter Pan. Soon you will be seeing enough of me to last you a lifetime…because it will last you a lifetime_. He chuckled and went back to work.

After an hour, the crew finally broke through the hatch and escaped from below deck. They sighed and began cleaning up the mess the Lost Boys had made.

Two days later, everything was complete. Hook emerged from his cabin, clean and fresh looking. His crew snapped to attention abruptly, startled by the unexpected appearance of their Captain.

"Mr. Jukes!" he called. A few moments later, the boy was on deck. Hook smiled. "have you completed your task, sir?"

"Ay, Cap'n, finished yesterday. It took some doin' and a lot of mistakes, but I finally figured it out. Once the backing is snapped on, it'll never come off again. Only way to remove the bauble will be to rip it out or cut the stud."

"Good," Hook handed Billy a small bag. "Here is the stone. Make sure the setting is sound. Do NOT damage it. Your continued good health and your life ride upon your craftsmanship. I want this to last him a lifetime."

"I'm not a jeweler, but I can do it," Jukes reassured his captain. "It will take a few hours, just to make sure it's good. I'll have it done by tonight."

"Good, Mr. Jukes. You are dismissed."

"Ay, sir!" and Billy went back below.

"Mr. Mason? Is the box ready?"

Mason looked up from the repairs he was making. "Ay, sir. Put the finishing touches on it this morning."

Hook smiled. "Show me."

The two men went below, deep into the lowest recesses of the ship. It was dark, and only Mason's lamp provided the light to show the way. They were below the water-line, and the air was damp and moldy.

"I had to make a false floor, so all this beneath us is new," Mason explained. He pointed to the ceiling. "When you come in, count to the fourth rafter." They walked to stand beneath the indicated beam. "See anything, sir?"

Hook looked around at the ceiling, walls, and floor. There were crates in here, and there would be more when they had fully supplied and were ready to depart. But Hook saw nothing conspicuous. "No."

Mason nodded. "Good. The floor is about a foot and a half above the hull, so the whole room has a hollow sound when you walk on it. But here," he tapped his foot, "is the box." He knelt and pressed on a floorboard. Another board next to it popped up. He grabbed it and used it as a handle to swing open the concealed trapdoor.

Hook looked within the recess and smiled. "Very nice, Mr. Mason."

"Thank you, sir. I did make a few additions. See that handle? Grab it and I'll get this end." Together they lifted out a board, just the right width and length for a child to lie on. "This way it's easier to get in and out. The manacles are mounted almost flush to the board, so there're no chains to rattle and no slack to work with."

Hook nodded and stared at the prison. The board's manacles were positioned to accommodate ankles, wrists, and even one for a neck.

"Billy's about Pan's size, so I used him for the measurements. Once he's in there, he won't be moving much."

"You've made sure that he won't suffocate in there?"

"Ay, the planks throughout have small gaps. Not wide enough for a fairy to get through, but enough for air. Its cold down there, though, but he won't freeze. He'll not be comfortable. There's walls to the box, so the plank won't slide around under the floor. Snug as a bug. Hope he's not nervous about tight spaces."

"Superb work," Hook complimented as they put the backboard within the box and closed the door. "Even now that I know its there, I cannot see the seam. I do hope Peter likes his new home."

"How long you gonna keep him in there, sir?" Mason asked. He held no love for the boy, and certainly knew the precautions were necessary if they hoped to keep the wily child. But it seemed awfully cruel to put Peter Pan in there for too long.

Hook frowned. "I don't know. It will have to be long enough to get away from this cursed place, and to get away from any fairies or Lost Boys who might discover that we have him. They cannot know we have him, or where he is. I want no rescues and no escapes."

Hook returned to his cabin and ate his lunch while Mr. Smee cleaned up. When he was almost finished, Mr. Jukes knocked and entered.

"It's done, sir," he announced and handed the bag to Hook. "Didn't take as long as I thought it would. It's as if the gem wants to stay in. Try as I might, I couldn't get it back out. Good thing, too. Touchin' it made me feel odd."

Hook reached inside and pulled out the earring. He stared at the diamond stud in his palm. It was beautiful, the best diamond in his stash. _It would have fetched an excellent price, but with this I purchase my revenge. And for that, I would pay much, much more._

"Good work, Billy. Go get everyone and bring them here for a conference." Hook put the earring back in its pouch and put in inside his pocket. He finished his lunch while his crew assembled in his cabin. When Jukes, the last one, was inside, they fastened all the exits and waited.

"I'm tired of this place. Like you, I'm ready to go back to being a real pirate. But I still desire my vengeance. Last time we clashed, I had Peter Pan in my grasp. I was about to kill him, and he taunted me about how he would rather die than grow up and get old like me. I realized something. I don't want to kill him. I want him to suffer. He took my hand, and now I have to live the rest of my life without it. I'm going to take something he values and make him live without it. I am going to take away his eternal youth. We're leaving Neverland, and Pan is coming with us. He will be joining our crew, whether he wants to or not, as my cabin-boy. He will serve me and he will grow up to be a pirate.

"How?" asked Mullins. He looked ecstatic at the prospect of leaving, but he seemed doubtful about whether it would actually happen.

"I have made a charm that will interrupt the magic that binds him to Neverland. We shall fake his death, and none of the fairies will be able to use their powers to discover the truth." He removed the earring from the pouch and showed it to the men. "Mr. Jukes and I have fashioned it, and Pan will wear it, forever."

"What about the Lost Boys? And Tinker Bell? They won't accept he's dead unless they see his body. They'll search the ship for him and try to rescue him."

"Mr. Mason has made the boy some quarters. We will hide him away there until his friends have abandoned all hope of finding him. When we are away, he will be trapped, alone and completely at my mercy. But until then, we go back to our old habits. I am content to wait until the perfect opportunity to execute the plan. Until then, no one is to kill Pan or any of his Lost Boys. He isn't to be harmed any more than necessary. No one speaks openly or privately of my plan, or I'll cut their wagging tongue from their mouth. Those children like to eavesdrop, and I want them to have no warning. The ship is to be kept ready to sail, but no one will mention that we are leaving. The trap is set; our prey has merely to step within." Hook glared at each of the men as one by one they nodded their understanding. "Dismissed!" he called and the crew went back to their duties.

Alone again, Hook laughed lowly. "Soon."


	4. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the boys were having a ball. They loved swimming, and since Peter had asked nicely (flirted shamelessly actually, but when it came to girls he didn't know the difference), the mermaids were letting them swim in their lagoon alone. The boys were playing water tag, and the one who was 'It' had to dunk his victim to make the tag. Tinker Bell was sitting on the mermaids' sunning rock, watching the children play.

Peter and the boys were having a ball. They loved swimming, and since Peter had asked nicely (flirted shamelessly actually, but when it came to girls he didn't know the difference), the mermaids were letting them swim in their lagoon alone. The boys were playing water tag, and the one who was 'It' had to dunk his victim to make the tag. Tinker Bell was sitting on the mermaids' sunning rock, watching the children play.

She was a little annoyed at Peter. She hated it when he was around the mermaids. They always fawned over him, taking his attention away from her. Today it had been especially bad. She had worn a new dress today, and Peter hadn't noticed or complimented her at all. But he had definitely noticed a mermaid's new necklace, and had made many comments about it, to the fish-girl's extreme delight. _I know he was just buttering her up so that they could have the lagoon to themselves. But it still hurts that he never notices me anymore. I wonder if I were to leave, how long would it be before he realized I was gone? Probably not until they needed me to dust them again._

"Come on, Slightly! You can do better than that!" she called aloud, trying to concentrate on the game and lighten her mood. Nibs caught up to Slightly and pulled him underwater. When Slightly came up sputtering, she joined the others in their laughter. Playfully, the new 'It' flicked a bit of water in her direction.

"Hey! Don't get me wet!" she protested as she dodged the splash.

Suddenly, a torrent of water poured down upon her. Tink shrieked in shock. She tried to fly, but her wings were soaking wet and wouldn't carry her. Angrily, she shook her hair out of her face and looked for the source of the water. Curly was floating above her, laughing so hard he was doubled over. The other boys were also laughing and jeering.

"Curly! How could you!" she screeched. She looked down and moaned, "My new dress… it's ruined!"

"Oh, Tink, it was just a joke! If you could'a seen the look on your face!" Curly said, laughingly.

"Yeah, Tink, you look like a drowned rat!" Peter called, laughing so hard he thought he was going to burst.

Tink was furious at Curly, but Peter's jeer pushed her over the edge. _I wanted to look nice for him!_ She shook the excess water off of her wings and body, then used some magic to dry the rest off. But her dress was wrinkled and torn and her hair was a mess.

"You are all such asses! I don't know why I put up with you!" she screamed angrily.

Peter was shocked at her reaction. He swam over to the rock and looked at her. "Gosh, Tink. He was just playing. You thought it was funny when _we_ got dunked."

"Yeah, Tink, can't you take a joke? I'm sorry, I was just playing…" Curly began but Tinker Bell flew up and interrupted him.

"Well, I wasn't playing! I was watching!" she corrected angrily, shaking her finger at his nose. "I try to look nice for once and you ruin it!"

"That's enough, Tink!" Peter flew up to where the two were hovering above the rock. "He apologized! Quit being such a girl!"

Tink stared at him openmouthed. "I_ am_ a girl. Why don't you ever see that?" Peter didn't answer, just frowned and looked confused. Tink was too upset and disappointed to argue anymore. "I wish you weren't such a child sometimes," she cried exasperated and flew away. When she got to the bushes along the shore, she settled in them to calm down unobserved.

"Should we follow her, Peter? She seems awfully upset," asked Nibs.

Peter shook his head, "Nah, she'll be fine. She's just being a baby. She'll come around later."

_A baby?__ I'M being a baby? How dare he! They'd be completely lost without me! After all I do for them… I let them fly and watch over them… they laugh at me and call me names! Peter should know better! I'll show them! They need to remember how important I am to them, and quit taking me for granted._ Tink flew away quickly and snapped her fingers, removing her flying spell from her charges.

Peter and Curly suddenly found themselves falling. They landed mostly in the water, but they were too close to the rock when they went under. Peter's right leg hit the jagged stone, bruising it badly and gashing it from his mid-calf, along the outside of his leg past his ankle, and across the top of his foot nearly to his toes. Curly's left arm also hit the rocks, breaking it just above the wrist. He also was cut, from elbow to wrist along the inside of his arm. The rest of the Lost Boys thought at first that Peter and Curly were playing a game. But then they saw the bloodstained water where they two boys should have resurfaced. Nibs and Slightly quickly dove and grabbed them, Nibs with Curly and Slightly with Peter. They helped the stunned boys back to the surface, where the Twins and Tootles waited worriedly.

Peter coughed and sputtered when he broke the surface. "Come on … out of the water before a shark or the crock comes!"

They swam towards the shore, Peter and Curly assisted by the others. Peter grimaced in pain as he stepped on the beach and the sand found its way into his wound. He did not cry out or complain, though, as he led his boys back to where their clothes lay. He sat on a log and while the others got dressed, used his dagger to cut a few long strips of cloth from his cape. He picked up a couple of nearby sticks and trimmed them down for splints. When he was done, he looked over at Curly, who had not yet gotten dressed.

"Give me your arm, Curly," he said.

"Please don't touch it, Peter," Curly moaned. Tears rolled down his face, and he tried as hard as he could to not cry out. It had gone numb when he had hit the rocks, but now the feeling was returning. It hurt worse than anything he could ever remember feeling. "I think it's broken."

"I know it's broken, Curly. I can see it. I have to touch it, though. We have to keep it from moving or it will hurt worse. Besides, you're bleeding. We have to stop that or the wild animals will smell your blood. You don't want the croc to come looking for lunch, do you?"

Curly's eyes widened, and he sat next to Peter. To his credit, Peter bound the injured arm fairly well, and didn't hurt the boy too much. After wrapping the wound and splinting it, he used a thin vine to make a sling. "Keep your arm in this, so it stays up. It's harder for the blood to flow up, so you won't bleed as much. It'll also keep it still, so you won't accidentally bump it against anything."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Nibs asked, impressed.

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. Someone taught me long ago, I think. You have to know stuff like that if you live in dangerous places and have to take care of yourself." Peter took up another strip of cloth and began to wrap up his own leg, which was still bleeding badly.

"Are you gonna make a sling for your leg?" Tootles asked.

"No, silly. I've got to walk. The Indian village is nearby, so we should go there. Chief Panther is our enemy, but he'll help us if we call a truce. He's a great healer, and he'll fix us up so we're good as new."

Gingerly, Peter slid his boots back on. The top of his boot almost completely hid the wrapping. "See? You can hardly tell I'm bandaged. Mine isn't nearly as bad as Curly's. Let's go, quickly!"

"We have to walk?" Tootles asked as they began their trek into the woods.

"Well, we slightly cannot fly! Tinker Bell made sure of that," Slightly reminded the smallest boy.

"Why did she do it?" Nibs mused.

"Because she's being a selfish pain in the foot!" Peter grunted. "We hurt her feelings, so she decided to get us back. But I don't think she meant for us to get hurt." Peter yelped as he stumbled on a loose rock.

"Are you sure you're ok? We can carry you…" Nibs began.

"I'm fine! See? I'm not even limping. It hurts, but not too bad," Peter lied. He actually hurt a lot, but he didn't want to worry the others. Besides, he was extremely worried about Curly, who trudged along beside him silently. _When this is over and we get home, I'm banishing Tink for a week!_

Slowly, they made progress. Curly was trying hard, but he kept slowing down. His bandage was soaked with blood and he was becoming increasingly tired and dizzy. Eventually, Peter called for a halt.

"Curly and I need a rest. This is taking a lot longer than I expected. Twins, I want you both to go on to the Indian village. Tell Chief Panther what's wrong and that we want a truce and help. Have them meet us here. It will be faster that way."

"Right! … We'll be… right back! You can… count on us," they answered in turn. They disappeared into the brush as they began their run to the village. However, they didn't make it far before they were jumped by Mullins and Starkey. They were bound and gagged before they realized what had happened.

_This is perfect!_ Hook thought ecstatically as he watched the remaining boys through the bushes. He and his men had heard the boys playing at the mermaid lagoon and had gone there to capture them. But when they had arrived, they found bloodied sand and pieces of Peter's cloak. It had been easy to follow their trail, especially when after awhile they had begun to find drops of blood along the way. They had quickly caught up to the boys, and had waited to assess the situation before attacking. Peter's rest stop made it ridiculously easy for Hook to have his men surround the boys. Now they only awaited their captain's signal to spring the trap.

_One is hurt, and none of the brats can fly!_ Hook grinned evilly. This was the perfect opportunity he had been waiting weeks for. _And, even better, that blasted pixie is nowhere to be seen. Oh, this is truly beyond my hopes. This is the day!_

When he saw Mullins and Starkey take up their places again, he knew the Twins had been secured. Hook's eyes flashed as he signaled his men and leapt into the clearing.

"I have you now, Pan!" he shouted as he jumped towards the surprised boy.

"RUN!" Peter screamed to his boys.

The Lost Boys tried to scatter, but they were surrounded. Each pirate knew which boy he was to go for. Mason grabbed Nibs, Mullins took Slightly. Starkey almost let Tootles get away, but when Jukes blocked the boy's path, he was able to snag him. Mr. Smee, however was confused. He had rushed for Curley, but the boy just stared at him and didn't get up.

"Boy?" he queried as he walked up to him.

"I – I surrender…please… just don't touch me," he stammered. He had seen the others captured, and knew he himself was too weak to get away.

"Umm… Ok then, lad," Smee replied. He stood next to the boy and waited.

Hook, of course, had eyes only for Peter. Peter drew his dagger to fight. He knew he couldn't run on his leg, and he saw that his boys had been caught. He was no coward, and he would not desert his men. All he could do was to fight Hook and hope to defeat him. Hook was upon him in an instant, and Peter desperately ducked and rolled, trying to avoid the large man's blows.

In their battles, Peter's strengths were his speed and agility, which were multiplied by his ability to fly. These assets allowed him to avoid direct strikes from Hook, or to absorb the blows he caught on his dagger. Hook was almost inhumanly strong, and Peter was too small to bear a direct hit. But now, Peter had lost his assets: he couldn't fly, and his injury hampered his agility. The only thing that kept him alive was that Hook wanted him that way. Had the pirate wanted to kill him, he most likely would have succeeded.

Hook swiped at the boy with his claw, which Peter parried as he tried to back away. The pirate captain bore down with his weight, causing the boy to stumble and backpedal awkwardly. Peter gave a yelp of pain as the man kicked out with his foot and knocked the boy's legs out from under him. A moment later, he was off the ground as Hook lifted him up and wrenched the blade from Peter's grasp. Suddenly he was eye to eye with the pirate Captain.

"You're mine now, Pan!" he purred.

"Let them go, Hook!" Peter demanded.

Hook laughed, "Go? I don't think so." He tossed Peter to Mason, who quickly bound the boy and set him down with the others.

"I noticed young Curly is injured," Hook said amiably. He kneeled before the child, the only one who wasn't tied up. He looked at the wrapped arm and shook his head. "Does it hurt much?" he asked in mock concern.

"No, sir," Curly lied. He may have surrendered, but he didn't want to admit weakness to the evil man.

"Good. Then you won't mind if Mr. Smee takes a look at it. He really is gentle with injuries. He cared for me when your leader cut off my hand. I'm sure your problem will be a snap compared to that."

Smee squatted next to Curly. "Now lemme see yer arm lad," he coaxed as he slid the boy's arm out of the sling. He unwrapped it carefully and whistled. "Nice cut there, laddie! Yer gonna need stitches, ya are. Hold on, this will hurt a bit."

Curly screamed as Smee poked his arm. "Jus' like ya said, Cap'n. It's broken. Gonna have to set the bone, too."

"Wrap it, Smee, and stop his bleeding. I want him alive, and I don't want to leave a blood-trail like these idiots did. If the croc crosses that, she'll be here double quick."

Smee was very practiced in caring for wounds of all kinds, since he was what passed for ship's surgeon as well as bosun. In a few minutes, he had re-wrapped Curly's arm in a new, cleaner cloth – with only a minimum of pain to the boy. When it was re-slung, the turned to the Captain, "Well, all done, sir. Shall we tie the lad up like his mates?"

Hook looked at the small boy, and saw that he was in a bad way. He had lost a lot of blood, and was in severe pain. "No. He's not going to run anywhere. I want them all gagged but keep their feet free. Mr. Mason! Carry the wounded one – gently now. I don't want him crying out. I want no witnesses that we have them, and I don't want Pan's pixie finding us. Now, boys, you will come along quickly and quietly. Any attempts to escape or hinder our progress, and Master Curly will have worse than a broken arm. He'll have a broken neck, which, if you don't know, will be quite fatal." He chuckled at the shocked and frightened looks on the children's' faces – including Peter Pan's. _Soon, boy, our fun will begin._


	5. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The march to the longboat was an ordeal for Peter. He kept up the pace, though every step was becoming an agony. He didn't want to give the pirates a reason to cause Curly any more harm – he knew Hook would fulfill his threat if he slowed. He also didn't want Hook to know he was injured. _If I show any weakness, he'll use it against me, like he's using Curly against me. _ He had to march apart from the other boys, up in front beside Hook. It was even worse when he would try to look back at Curly to make sure he was alright. Hook kept thumping him on the head when he would turn, and when Peter glared at the man in protest, all he got was an eerily pleasant smile and a pat on the back.

The march to the longboat was an ordeal for Peter. He kept up the pace, though every step was becoming an agony. He didn't want to give the pirates a reason to cause Curly any more harm – he knew Hook would fulfill his threat if he slowed. He also didn't want Hook to know he was injured. _If I show any weakness, he'll use it against me, like he's using Curly against me. _ He had to march apart from the other boys, up in front beside Hook. It was even worse when he would try to look back at Curly to make sure he was alright. Hook kept thumping him on the head when he would turn, and when Peter glared at the man in protest, all he got was an eerily pleasant smile and a pat on the back.

When Peter persisted, Hook decided to give a little. "Mr. Mason. Master Pan is concerned for his injured friend. Kindly walk up here with us so that he can see how he is doing. Otherwise, I'm going to have to do something unpleasant to get him to quit dallying. We don't have the time to stop."

Mason complied, and Peter was able to keep an eye on Curly. Curly watched Peter, too, and saw the difficulty his leader was having. "I'm sorry, Peter. It's all my fault."

Peter shook his head in denial, to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Hook thumped Peter on the head again and warned Curly to shut up.

It took two trips on the longboat to get everyone aboard, but all too soon the men and their captives were safely on deck. Twins, Tootles and Slightly were bound to the mainmast. Peter, Curly, and Nibs were each shackled to ball-and-chains apart from one another, and Peter and Nib had their hands bound behind their backs. Peter yelped when Mullins clamped the leg iron tightly his right ankle. Peter was the prize, and Mullins didn't want him to slip out. When he heard Peter's cry he grinned.

"Hey, Cap'n! I don't think he likes his new ankle bracelet!" The other pirates joined him in his laughter.

Hook smiled at the joke and cleared his throat for attention. "Welcome to our surprise party, boys!" he announced. "Today, we celebrate a very important occasion! And the guest of honor is Peter Pan!"

"And what occasion would that be, Codfish?" Peter replied. He thought he had a pretty good idea, but Hook's reply caught him completely off guard.

"Why, Peter, today is your birthday! And I'm throwing you a birthday party! See? I've even invited all of your friends! Umm, except for Miss Bell, who wasn't there to receive my invitation." Hook laughed at the confused look on Peter's face.

"Birthday? I don't have a birthday. What are you playing at, Hook?"

Hook quit smiling and leaned in close to the boy. "Playing? Oh, no, Pan. I'm through with playing. Our little game is ending… today. But we have things to do before I give you your present. Tell me, dear boy. Throughout all of your adventures and the dangers you barely scraped through, were your affairs in order?"

"What are you talking about?" Peter knew Hook loved to torment his prisoners, and thought that if he could drag out the conversation, he would have time to free his hands. After that, he didn't know what to do, but it would at least improve the situation.

"What I mean is: did you ever name an heir? Someone to inherit your worldly possessions and responsibilities if … I mean _when_ you died?"

"Umm... well, Nibs is my second-in-command. He's in charge if I'm not around," Peter answered slowly. He wasn't sure where this was going, but it probably wasn't somewhere he wanted to be.

"Excellent. But, if you die, Neverland will cease. Your woe-be-gone pixie has announced that often enough. I've developed a nostalgia for this wretched place, and I hate the thought that when I claim my victory, it will all fade away," Hook looked sad. "So, I have come up with an alternative!" He grabbed Peter by the arm and half-dragged him to stand before Nibs.

"Now, Peter, I'm going to free your hands. If you do anything to fight me or escape, Curly is dead. Do you understand me?"

Peter looked over to where Curly sat on a crate, head bowed. He felt a surge of panic at how bad his friend looked. _He's too pale. He needs more help._ "Let them go, Hook. Or at least do something for Curly! He's dying!" Peter demanded. "Then I'll do whatever you want."

"I promise you this, boy: If you do as I tell you, with no arguments and no delays, then my men will take all of your Lost Boys back to the island, alive and relatively unharmed. I'll even have them land near the Indian Village for Master Curly's sake. He's hurt and weak, but he's probably not going to die… unless you give him a reason to die."

"No, Peter! Don't!" Curly looked up. "I'm fine, just get away with the others!"

"Such a brave boy," Hook laughed. "Well, Pan? What's your decision: your cooperation and their safety - or defiance and death for all of you? I promise I'll kill you last."

_I need more time! Maybe Tink will come looking for us. She could free them and help them fly away._ Aloud, Peter nodded and said, "Alright, Captain. I'll do whatever you want, and you will let them go, alive."

"You see, Nibs?" Hook patted the boys on their heads, "this is a true leader! A leader looks out for his men, and will sacrifice himself for their safety. Right, men?"

"Ay, Cap'n!" the pirates chorused, but shrugged to one another. None of them trusted Hook to look out for them, unless it suited his needs.

"Now then! Back to business," Hook announced. He pulled out Peter's dagger and cut Peter's hands free while Jukes cut Nib's bonds.

"No funny business, cully," he whispered to Nibs, "your captain has surrendered, so you have to follow his lead."

While the two boys rubbed their wrists, Hook continued. "I've learned a few things about Neverland, and its connection to Master Pan. I've learned that the existence of this land depends on the health and belief of one mortal, in this incarnation it's Peter Pan. He inherited this responsibility from his mother, who lived here once."

Peter gasped. For a moment he saw images of a forgotten but familiar face. He could almost hear her voice. "No!" he cried, feeling a great sadness well up within him. In an instant, the image was gone, and he couldn't recall it again. The sadness lingered on, and a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Your mother. Do you remember her, son?"

"No… I can't," Peter whispered.

Hook reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He gently dabbed the tears from Peter's face. "Poor lad, lost his mother and can't even remember her," he grinned evilly. "You really are a horrible son!"

Peter recoiled as if slapped. He clenched his fists and glared at Hook.

Hook didn't notice. He was too busy with something else. He removed a small item from a pouch and began to rub it with the handkerchief. While he did this, he muttered something unintelligible. When he was done, there was a brief red glow around the item. He dropped it back into the pouch when it was done.

"Now," he continued, "I also learned that this inheritance can only be passed through blood. Do you have any relations, Pan? Any brothers or sisters you've forgotten about, too?"

Peter's face went a shade redder. His memory – or lack of one – always bothered him. Most of the time, the things he forgot weren't important anyway. But it still embarrassed him when someone pointed out his defective mind. "Who cares? I don't need parents! And I have brothers – I have them," he pointed to his Lost Boys, "they are all I have and need!"

"Well, since you have no blood relatives, boy, if I were to kill you now," suddenly the dagger was at Peter's throat, "your precious Neverland will die too. Do not doubt, soon you will be dead. Do you want to take Neverland with you? Think of Tinker Bell – what will happen to her? You're 'brothers' here will have no place to go, either. I suppose I could take them in, but a pirate's life can be hard on a child. Ask Mr. Jukes."

Peter felt fear grip his heart, fear for his boys. He fought it down and stared straight ahead, "What do you want?"

"You will name one of your Lost Boys as your heir. I assume that will be Nibs. Then the two of you will become blood brothers. When you are gone, Neverland will fall to him. He and the other boys will be released, and my crew and I will leave this place. We will never come back."

He handed the dagger to Peter and unsheathed his sword. "You will cut your hand, and Nibs will cut his. You will clasp hands to join your blood and say…"

"I know what to say!" Peter snapped. "I've seen the ritual before. Who told you of it? Who betrayed me and Neverland and told you any of this?"

Hook grinned, "I protect my sources. Suffice it to say that someone in Neverland doesn't like you – you're not surprised? – and is willing to bet this will work Now, if you know what to do, then do it. Now!"

Peter nodded and stepped up to Nibs. _We're caught, and this may be the end. At least I can make sure everyone will be alright if I am gone. _"Nibs? Will you be my brother and heir?"

Nibs stared. _No! I can't replace Peter!_ He saw the look in his friend's eyes, though, and answered, "Yes, Peter, I will."

Peter took his dagger in his left hand, and with the blade made a long cut across his right palm. He gasped as the blood welled up and began to drip onto the deck. He handed the dagger hilt first to Nibs, and nodded for him to do the same. Nibs glanced over at the Captain standing behind Peter, then over at Curly. He returned Peter's nod, and cut his own right palm. When he was done, Jukes took the dagger away from him and stepped away. Peter and Nibs stood still a moment longer, hesitant to complete the ritual.

"Hurry up, children. I haven't got all day, and neither does your friend," Hook growled.

Peter stepped forward and clasped his bloody hand with Nibs's. Their mingled blood seeped from between their palms. "I name you my brother, Nibs. To you, my only heir, I bequeath all that I am. Will you accept me as your brother?"

"Yes, I do… brother," Nibs answered in a shaky voice. A blue aura surrounded the two boys as the ritual took effect. Nibs felt a strange tingling inside and all over. He suddenly became aware of the magic that permeated the island, and he felt secrets enter his mind – things that Peter and the fey knew but never told. He looked at his new brother in wonder as he, for a moment, saw how the threads of magic were interwoven with the boy. He had always known Peter was special to Neverland. He had never guessed that Peter was actually the _heart_ of Neverland.

"Calina terus?" Nibs asked, then stopped in confusion. _What was that? That's not what I wanted to say._

"Jesuru qualin feya. Te'ran ectra ma." _You can speak the fairy tongue. You are like me now._ Peter replied. He continued in fey, "I plan to escape when you are away. But… take care of them, Nibs, if this goes badly. Hook knows too much for my own good, and he seems to have been planning this for awhile. Tell Tink I'm sorry I made fun or her and that I love her. She'll be your fairy when I'm gone. You will be a great captain, Nibs. That's why you were my second… because I trust you to always do the right thing."

"I don't want this, but I will try to make you proud, Peter," Nibs whispered.

Suddenly Peter was jerked back. "That's enough of that!" Hook shouted as he dragged the struggling boy away. Nibs tried to help Peter, but Mason grabbed him and tied him back up. Peter's hands were shackled in front of him, and Hook set him on the crate next to Curly.

"It's done. Now, Pan, say goodbye to your little friends. I'm not completely cold-hearted, so I will give you these last few minutes. Men! Hoist anchor and set sail! I want us offshore to the Indian Village, so we can deliver these tatterdemalions to them."

Soon the Jolly Roger was moving around the coastline to the side of the island closest to Chief Panther's people.

"I'm sorry Peter," Curly whispered. He wasn't getting sleepier anymore, but he was still very weak, and it was an effort just to stay sitting up. "I shouldn't have upset Tinker Bell. Then we wouldn't have been caught, or at the least you could have escaped."

"Don't say that, Curly! It's not your fault," Peter reassured his friend. He put his hands on Curly's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You didn't know she would get so mad. It's my fault because I didn't pay enough attention to her. If I had, I wouldn't have hurt her feelings. Besides, Hook has been planning this. He would have just caught us another time. If we hadn't already been hurt, he probably would have hurt one of you himself to keep me from escaping. He probably would have done something to Tootles, since he's the littlest."

"I'd rather be the one hurt than Tootles. Peter… don't let them kill you. I don't know what we'll do without you."

"Hook can't kill me," Peter boasted, and he hoped the words didn't sound as empty as they felt. "I'll escape, don't you worry, and I'll come back and find you all. Until then, do what Nibs says. And don't stop playing your pranks just because that last one backfired… you have to keep everyone laughing. That's your job."

"Okay," Curly tried to smile bravely.

Hook sauntered over to them and smiled at his prisoners. "Now that the formalities are over, Pan, its time for your birthday present!" He reached into his coat and pulled out the pouch. He tossed it into Peter's lap. "Open it, boy."

Peter frowned at the pouch. This wasn't a present he had expected from Hook, though he thought he preferred it. He had expected Hook instead to draw his sword and run him through. He picked up the pouch and awkwardly untied the drawstrings. Fortunately there was enough slack in the chains for him to move his hands to open it. He dumped the contents into his unhurt hand. "Oh, Codfish, you shouldn't have!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Sorry, though. Diamonds just aren't me."

Hook chuckled and took the earring from Peter. He used his hook to pull Peter's right hand towards him, and dropped the earring onto the cut. Peter stared in amazement as Hook began speaking lowly again. He realized the man was speaking fey, though it was heavily accented. He could make out some of the words, but not enough to have a clue as to what Hook was doing. The earring began to shine with its own light, and the wound closed up. Peter's jaw dropped when he saw that some of his blood was being absorbed by the diamond, which in turn began to turn red. When it was done, Hook took the stud back and let Peter's hands drop. "Would you prefer a ruby then, lad?" He chuckled at the expressions on both children's faces, and walked away.

"We're here, Cap'n!" Mullins shouted.

"Mr. Starkey! Mr. Mullins! Please load the boys up and take them back to the shore. As soon as they are unloaded, return here as quickly as possible," Hook ordered.

"No! Peter! Stop it!" the boys shouted as they were dragged, carried, or shoved towards the longboat. They looked back at Peter frantically, trying to find some way to help him.

Peter stood on the crate and waved encouragingly to them. "Don't worry, boys! I'll be back shortly. Captain Codfish and I have some business to settle first. Make sure Curly gets help, then go find Tink!"

Hook stood by the railing and watched the longboat go to the shore. When he saw his men land and begin getting the children onto the beach, he turned and walked towards Peter. "Enough dilly-dallying. I wanted them away, because I didn't want them to see what I'm going to do to you. But I also don't want to give them enough time to escape from their bonds and go get help for you."

Peter crouched and got ready to fight. He knew he was unarmed and hindered by his chains, but he intended to make it difficult for the pirate. Hook's face broke into a ghastly smile. "No, no, boy. You surrendered to me. Remember, your Lost Boys aren't safe yet. A signal from my ship and my away crew will slit their throats. Either that, or Jukes will blow them to smithereens with Long Tom. They are sitting ducks right now."

Peter realized he was still trapped. There was no way out. He slumped and sat back down, waiting to see what his fate would be. Hook's hand took Peter by the chin and gently tilted his face so that he could stare into the boy's eyes. "You have to wear your present first, Peter."

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?" Peter moaned.

Hook's grin widened. "Because I won the game. I pick my prize, to do with as _I_ please! _You_ are the prize, and I will kill you or keep you, when and how _I_ choose!" At Hook's nod, Mason grabbed Peter's arms and tied them to his sides so that he couldn't flail them about and fight. His legs were likewise bound together, and the shackles were removed. Mason's grip on his shoulders kept him in place so that he couldn't move around at all.

"All right, boy. This will probably hurt a lot. Don't jerk your head about or I'll accidentally take your ear off. Then I'll have to try the other one. Hopefully we won't run out of ears or we'll have to pierce something else."

Peter's eyes widened in fear, but he obeyed and held his head still. Hook grabbed the boy's right ear and lowered his hook towards it. Peter tried not to, but he cried out when the sharp tip of the claw pierced through the flesh of his earlobe. The other pirates chuckled, and Mullins tugged at his own piercing as he remembered his first earring.

When he was done, he handed the earring to Jukes. Billy carefully inserted the stud into the hole and locked the backing onto it. Peter muffled another cry and remained still.

"All done, sir! It'll never come off now," he announced as he backed away.

Hook took Peter's chin in his hand again as he stared at the charm affixed there. After all that hard work, it was almost complete. He looked at Peter's face – the boy's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, tears threatening to leak from their corners. Peter shook slightly. _What does he feel? Fear…pain…anticipation of the death he expects to fall? _Hook found himself enjoying the boy's torment and wanted to savor the moment, but he knew he had to finish quickly.

Hook removed his glove and carefully pricked his own finger. "Say goodbye to Neverland, Peter Pan!" he whispered in the boy's ear. Peter's eyes flew open as Hook touched his finger to the diamond, adding his blood to the charm. Finally, Peter could hear the fey words Hook was saying: "You are mine, boy! Blood, sinew, and bone! I bind you to me, usurping all other bonds! You belong to me, you are bound to me, down to your very soul!"

Peter went rigid as his world shattered around him. The pain was intense, worse than anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. He felt as if the entire core of his being was suddenly ripped away, leaving a ragged hole in his soul. He felt ties to Neverland he never knew existed being severed. In one moment, everything he had been connected to since his birth was gone, and there was nothing to take its place. He was overcome with pain, loss, despair, and grief. He could do nothing but scream, trying to vent the pain that would not lessen.

Suddenly he could't breathe. He tried to draw breath, but none would come. He couldn't see anything – his eyes were squeezed shut and he couldn't open them. All he could hear was a roaring in his ears, but he didn't care. He only wanted that part of himself back, the part of him that was Neverland. Mercifully soon, his need for air overcame him and everything went away – even, blessedly, the pain.

Hook had expected a reaction, but this was definitely not what he had had in mind. Peter lay on the deck where Mason had dropped him in shock. He was still screaming, curled into a ball, tears streaming down his face. And he continued to scream, over and over, with no sign that he would stop. All of the men stared, even Mullins and Starkey who had just returned to the ship. Suddenly, the clear sky was filled with darkness and the entire island shook. Lightning rent the sky and thunder crashed. But over it all, they could still hear Peter.

"Mason! Shut him up! All of Neverland knows something has happened by now. I don't want him found. The rest of you louts get to your posts! You know what to do!" Hook yelled.

Mason picked Peter up and placed his hand over the boy's mouth to muffle the noise. Peter struggled against him, still trying to scream, so Mason tightened his grip. "Quiet boy, quiet! Cap'n's orders!"

Hook continued to issue commands, shouting over the hellish noises of thunder and earthquake. After a short while, the cacophony ended and the sun shone brightly in the clear sky once more. Hook didn't pause long to consider what that meant. _It must have worked. Neverland accepted Nibs, and the island will endure. Peter is mine. _When he was satisfied that his men were going about their assigned duties, Hook turned back to Peter, who was now hanging limply in Mason's arms. He saw that the man's large hand had Peter's nose and mouth both covered.

"Mason! Let go of him, you're suffocating the boy!" he yelled in panic. Hook smashed his fist into the pirate's face and took Peter from him. Praying to whatever power might actually listen favorably to him, he felt the child's neck. He couldn't find the pulse at first, but he felt relief flood into him when reflex took over and Peter's lungs drew in a breath. The boy did not awaken.

"Come with me!" Hook snapped at Mason, who was holding his bleeding nose. Cradling Peter to his chest, Hook made his way to the bowels of the ship. The room that housed the box was nearly full now, but the path to the trapdoor had been left free.

"Open it and pull out the board," Hook ordered. As Mason complied, Hook contemplated killing the pirate for his idiocy. _He almost made all of this for nothing! He nearly robbed me of my revenge by killing my prize!_ Hook forced himself to calm down. _No, I have too few men as it is. I will sort this out later._ When the board was out, Hook carefully laid Peter on it and removed the ropes that tied him. The two pirates quickly clamped the manacles shut around his ankles, wrists and neck. While Mason locked them, Hook forced Peter's mouth open and stuffed a wad of cloth inside, securing it there with a gag.

When he was all tucked in, they lowered him into the hole. Hook took a moment to gaze at Peter's sleeping face. "Sweet dreams, Pan. When you awaken, your nightmare begins!" Hook muttered in joy and relief. Mason shut the door and dragged a crate over it to make sure no one discovered the hiding place. "Get back to the deck, Mason. Let's see if we can be gone before retribution comes!"


	6. Aftermath In Neverland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mullins and Starkey had left the Lost Boys on the shore just above the high tide mark. They had been tied together with the exception of Curly. Curly had been tied up rather awkwardly, since neither pirate had wanted to stay long enough to tie him correctly, nor did they wish to damage him further. Hook's threat lingered in their minds: do not hurt the boys any more than was necessary, and do not kill them. When the pirates had launched the boat to get back to their ship, Curly began to work his good hand free. It took awhile, and the pirates had just gotten back to the ship by the time he untied himself.

Mullins and Starkey had left the Lost Boys on the shore just above the high tide mark. They had been tied together with the exception of Curly. Curly had been tied up rather awkwardly, since neither pirate had wanted to stay long enough to tie him correctly, nor did they wish to damage him further. Hook's threat lingered in their minds: do not hurt the boys any more than was necessary, and do not kill them. When the pirates had launched the boat to get back to their ship, Curly began to work his good hand free. It took awhile, and the pirates had just gotten back to the ship by the time he untied himself.

Suddenly the world turned upside down and inside out. The ground shook violently and a storm came from nowhere. The wind howled so loudly that Curly couldn't hear what Nibs seemed to be shouting. But he could hear screaming, faint but audible on the wind. Somehow, Curly knew it was Peter. Quickly, he stumbled to where the other boys sat. He struggled with the ropes, trying to untie them, but it was difficult to do with only one hand. He could barely see for the sand blowing in his face, but his tears were doing a good job keeping his eyes clear of sand.

Finally, he undid the knot and the boys scrambled free. They couldn't hear Peter anymore, but the chaos continued. Nibs wouldn't get up; he just stared at the ship across the water without moving or speaking.

Nibs screamed as Peter's birthright flooded into him. He felt the fey magic fill him and he realized that what he had felt when he became Peter's blood-brother was a vague shadow of the real power. He looked around and again saw the threads of magic that made up Neverland, but this time there was a hole where Peter had been. He felt the magic unraveling, and knew that the island and everything within it was dying. _NO!_ he thought in panic. Somehow, (he didn't understand how, he just did it) he reached out and grabbed the loose threads. He pulled them together, and suddenly they were around him, probing him, testing him. After a brief hesitation, they surged together and suddenly they were within him, a part of him. Nibs blinked, and everything was normal. The ground was steady, the sky was clear, and his boys were there, watching him.

"He's dead!" Nibs gasped. The boys looked at him confused and afraid. Tootles began to cry. "I felt him ripped away. He hurt so much. He's gone. Peter's dead!" Suddenly, it was too much. Soundlessly, Nibs fell over onto his side, unconscious.

"Peter!" Tink screamed. She had been in her room, sulking, when she felt Peter's pain. The room began to shudder and things fell off of their shelves. She dodged the falling debris and flew out of the underground home into the sky outside. She saw all of Neverland convulsing beneath her. _I can hear him. He's hurt…no, he's DYING!_ As fast as she could, she flew towards where she felt Peter. She could barely make it, the wind was tossing her about and the lightning was constant, but her fear gave her strength she did not normally possess. She knew she was headed towards the Indian Village, and as she drew closer she saw the Jolly Rodger was offshore. She felt that Peter was on the ship. When she was over the beach, the mayhem stopped. She saw the Lost Boys sitting on the sand, saw Nibs lying down, but Peter wasn't there. _Peter first, then I'll check on them. He's alive, Neverland is still here. I still have time to find him,_ she told herself. She flew over the ship and saw Hook emerge from below deck. She dove down, screaming Peter's name. She received no response from her boy.

"Ahh, Miss Bell. Paying us a visit?" Hook feigned innocence. He wasn't sure how dangerous the pixie would be when she believed Peter was dead.

"Where's Peter! What did you do to him!" she shrieked.

"Peter? Peter is gone, my dear."

"Gone? Gone where? He's hurt, I felt it!"

Hook chuckled, and decided to plunge ahead. His success so far was giving him encouragement, his plan could not fail. "Who knows where we go when we die? Go there and you should find him."

"Die? No, you're lying! He can't be dead. Neverland is still here…I'm still here," she shouted her denial and flew closer.

"Oh, but you have Master Nibs to thank for that. Peter named him as his brother and heir just before I sent him to his eternal rest. Neverland's existence depends on a new boy now."

"Nibs?" Tink gasped weakly. She sank onto a crate and looked within. She felt the magic of Neverland, she saw its familiar pattern. There was a mortal at the center of that pattern, but she realized quickly that it wasn't Peter. She could still feel the tears in the weave where he had been torn free, but those were healing, incorporating this new child into it. _Just like when Kaylee died and Peter took her place._

She opened her eyes, and noticed the bloodspots on the crate. She looked across the deck and saw more before the mainmast. "NOOOOO," she cried. "I won't believe you! Where is he? Where is his body if he's dead?" She didn't wait for an answer. _I saw Hook come up from below. That has to be where he took Peter. _She flew below deck and searched everywhere, but she found no hint of him. She went back up and began to search the captain's quarters and the rooms above. She found nothing, and finally went back to the deck in despair.

"If you had waited, I would have spared you the search and told you that I threw him overboard," Hook informed her lazily. "He wasn't quite dead, but mortally wounded. After seeing the chaos on the island, I'm sure he's dead now. But… he _may_ be alive. Maybe the mermaids saved him. Or perhaps the croc ate him. I don't care, really. I've ended the game. My men and I are leaving Neverland. You should go back now, before we get much farther away. Those boys that are left need you; one of them is badly hurt."

With that, Hook turned his back on the pixie, giving her not another thought as he continued ordering his crew around. Tink was lost. "He can't be gone. Peter, no, please don't be dead." She began sobbing and flew away, back towards where she had seen the Lost Boys.

The Twins had gone on to the Indian village and brought back Chief Panther, Tiger Lily, and some braves. Panther was seeing to Curly, talking to him softly, when Tink approached. She saw the children sitting around, some crying, some staring blankly. Nibs was asleep, and Tiger Lily had his head in her lap, wiping his forehead. Occasionally she wiped her own eyes with the cloth. Tink flew to Nibs and landed on his chest. She took a moment to check on him, sensing him the way she used to sense Peter. _It was too much. Peter at least was born with the magic. Nibs didn't know what to expect. He should sleep for awhile, he needs the time to get used to it. _

She went to Slightly next, who sat watching as Panther cared for Curly. She settled on his knee. She saw the shock on his face, the fear and sadness. "What happened, Slightly?"

The boy frowned a moment, seeing her for the first time. "Hook killed Peter. We couldn't get away." Slowly, Slightly recounted what had happened after Tinker Bell had left them flightless. She noticed that never once did he interject the word 'slightly' into his sentences. She cried softly as he told how she had caused Peter and Curly to be injured, and how that had led to their capture. "We couldn't get away, Tink," he repeated, dazed. "And Curly bled so much that he didn't have the strength to fight. Hook used him, to make Peter give up."

Tink couldn't bear the look in his eyes. She went to see Curly next, who was still talking to Panther. "Curly! I'm so sorry. This is all my fault! I hurt you and Peter!"

Curly smiled wanly and held out his good hand for her to land on. "No Tink, it's just as much my fault as it is yours. Peter didn't blame either of us. He said so. He said he should have paid more attention to you, and it was his fault for making fun of you. I think he wanted to make me feel better. It's Hook's fault. He did this, he planned it. He knew an awful lot about magic and about where Peter came from. He knew about Peter's mother."

Tink was shocked. _How could he know? Who would have told him?_ She shook her head. "I still should have been there. It's my responsibility to watch over Peter and the rest of you. I failed you all."

"That's enough," Chief Panther said softly, his voice was gentle steel. "Peter Pan is lost to us. Saying 'if only' and 'I should have' only makes it worse for you. If you had known, would either of you have done what you now regret?" Tink and Curly shook their heads. "Then lay the blame with the one who did this intentionally. Captain Hook is the one to blame. Hook and Pan decided to fight their war, and it only could have ended when one was dead. Neverland hoped for Peter to triumph, but it was ultimately up to those two. If Hook had not caught you at this disadvantage, he would have at the next one. Now, come to our village. There is rest and healing there. Stay with us until you are well in body and spirit. When Nibs awakens, we will have much to discuss."

There came a cry upon the wind, which gradually lengthened into a wail. It grew louder and the wind blew stronger. A blue mist arose from the ground, and coalesced into the form of a woman.

"She looks like Peter," whispered Tootles.

"It's the Neverlady, the spirit of Peter's mother!" Tink replied.

The Lady looked at the grieving, frightened children, and fought the tears of her own grief. _I have to be strong for them now, I can weep in my dreams_. She kneeled on the ground and held out her arms. The boys hesitated only a moment, then rushed into her embrace. They encircled her, holding to her and each other. Together they wept. One by one, they took comfort from each other and broke away. When Curly, the last, finally stepped back, he thought he felt stronger, and his arm did not hurt so much.

"You will get better, Curly. Everything will be all right," the Lady said. "Tinker Bell? Why don't you come to me?"

Tink hung her head, but flew to the Lady, "I failed you and Peter, Kaylee."

"No. You took good care of my boy. He and you are nearly the same age, how could I expect any more from you than from him? I grieve for my son, for he is lost to me. But I am mother to all mortal creatures in Neverland, and a few of the immortal ones, too," she smiled at Tink and stroked her wings affectionately, like she used to do long ago. "Now, for the first time in a long while, a mother is needed in Neverland… and I need all of you."

She rose and walked to Nibs. She lifted the sleeping boy in her arms and cradled him to her chest. "Peter named you his brother, and I accept that adoption. Wake up, my son."

Nibs stirred and looked at the face gazing down at him. "Mother?" he asked softly.

Kaylee smiled and kissed him on the forehead. Nibs sighed and he felt all of the strangeness within him settle. He found it easier to accept the magic that was now a part of him.

"This power flows through you, gaining strength and purpose from you dreams," the Lady explained. "Don't fight it. You don't have to do anything, it knows what to do on its own. I know it's strange and scary. It happened to me once long ago, as it happened to Peter when I had to go away." A tear fell from her eye, which Nibs wiped away gently. She smiled at him a moment, then looked up sharply and cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly. _It dares to try now? I can't even grieve for my own son!_ Anger welled within her, anger at the thing that tried to exploit her distraction, anger at herself for sacrificing her mortality so long ago. She wasn't real right now, her body locked in eternal sleep, hidden away in her grove. Now she was dreams-made-solid, and she couldn't hold her consciousness together like this for long.

"I cannot stay longer. I must go back to my grove and keep my dream-watch. There are things that would destroy Neverland and all within it that I must ward against. Peter did not come to me, as all mortals who die in Neverland do. This is strange, for no power exists that could keep his spirit from me if he died. I shall look for him in my dreams, and maybe I will discover if he is living or dead, and why he hides from me. If you need me, you are welcome to come. Usually my grove is hidden, it is a sacred place. But for as long as you need me, you will find the path clear. I won't be able to show myself to you again for awhile, but you will sense me, and I will know you are there." She put Nibs down and told him, "Take care of yourself and the others, my son. It is not as big a burden as it seems now. And know that I love all of you." Slowly she faded away.

"Come, children," Panther said after a moment. The boys looked up at him, and he saw the sadness was still there. But the trauma and shock were gone, and he knew that given time they would recover.

And so, the Lost Boys lived for a time with the Indians. The fey heeded Kaylee's words that Peter had not joined her, and suspected he may still live. But where he could be, they did not discover. They were able to satisfy themselves that he was nowhere within Neverland. Several pixies and mermaids kept pace with the Jolly Roger as it sailed further from Neverland. Without warning, they would storm the ship, calling and searching for Peter. But he was nowhere in sight and beyond their magic, and they could discover no hiding place he could be. It wasn't until after two days of surprise searches that they finally conceded that Peter wasn't there. Hook still swore that Peter was dead, and no other answer could be gotten from his men (only Alf Mason and James Hook knew the truth of the boy's whereabouts). The fey finally gave up and returned to the isle.

The fey kept hope that their boy was alive, but held a ceremony to honor Peter Pan's memory. The boys took part in the ceremony, and it was the first one of many that Nibs, the new Neverlord, attended. After awhile, the pain faded and the Lost Boys weren't as lost anymore. They remembered Peter and often told stories about him. Tinker Bell remained with them, for she was Nibs' fairy now and she still loved all of the boys. They spoke of Peter as if he would one day come home, and they dreamed of the day he would return to Neverland.

Continued in Part Two of the series, Kidnapped: Captive


End file.
